Ten Vs Twelve
by AGodofIrony
Summary: Ben and Max run into the Chans as they work to close the Demon Portals. Max and Uncle are old friends, and after learning that Ben has struggling at school back home due to a lack of friends, Max convinces Ben's parents to have him attend school with Jade. While there Ben and Jade will soon meet other preteen heroes, and work together to defeat a foe from their family's past...
1. Taking Flight

A.N. Well I have been writing a lot lately.

As for fans of my _Shadow and Omega: Take A Road Trip_ I am sorry for not updating that. Maybe in a month, after I actually go to a convention. XD

By the way, I will be at Animazement! Not as a guest or anything, just some random guy. If you see someone in a lab coat, it might be me! Maybe. No promises. So don't go hugging random guys in lab coats if you're there.

NOW, this story happens in the same universe that 'A New Team' takes part in. However, you don't need to read that to get this! But you should read that anyways.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>There was a crack of the bat, the baseball going flying through the air, the crowd roaring with delight.<p>

"This is awesome Grandpa Max!" Ben said, munching on what was his fifth hot dog, cheering with the crowd.

"I figured you'd enjoy it," Ben's grandfather said, "Shame your cousin didn't want to come..."

"Eh," Ben said, waving his hand dismissively. "It's just us then! Besides, after last summer, I've had enough of my annoying cousin..."

Max just chuckled a little, nodding, "Alright then...How have things been at school?"

Ben sighed, making a face, "Ugh...I don't want to talk about school...At least it's Spring Break..."

The young boy paused, then made a face, "Ohhh...bathroom break!"

The eleven year old shot up from his seat, moving through the crowd, heading for the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"What? That's your fifth soda today, Jade!" Jackie Chan sighed, shaking his head at his niece, he, Uncle, and Tohru investigating another possible demon gate.<p>

"Well duh, I had to wash down those hot dogs with something," Jade said, "Besides, I'll need the energy when we find that new demon to beat down!"

"Jade, this is not a game," Jackie said, shaking his finger, "You should head back to your seat and let us handle this."

"Like I'm going to do that," Jade smirked, then paused, "Ohhhh, bathroom break!"

"What, now?" Jackie asked, "You're just trying to not go back to your seat!"

"Jackie, I had five sodas!" Jade said, then ran off, heading towards the bathroom...

* * *

><p>"Ahhh...I feel better," Ben sighed, as he walked out of the boy's bathroom, breathing in deeply.<p>

"Errr, we can't go into the girl's restroom..."

Ben paused, turning to the left and seeing four odd men, one wearing what appeared to him to be a blue dress, with a long white ponytail, standing outside the door to the woman's restroom.

"Fool, the portal is here!" the man in the blue dress hissed, his voice somewhat gruff. His eyes seemed to be glowing red.

Ben grinned. These guys looked like trouble... Finally, he'd have something exciting to do!

One of the other men, a somewhat gray skinned man in a slightly untidy suit, held up a blue device, which glowed, pointing at the door. The symbol on the door changed, and Ben's eyes widened, as a gate seemed to appear, red and yellow swirls appearing.

"Alright!" Ben said, pumping his fist.

From the portal something stepped out. It was about man sized, with large bat-like wings coming from his back. He grinned, his clawed hands touching the edge of the gate, a loincloth covering between his legs.

People witnessing it began to scream, starting to attract attention. The men and demon ignored it for now though...

"Ahhh, Hsi Wu, the Sky Demon," the man in the white ponytail said, "My brother...how are you?"

"Better, now that I am free, Shendu," the demon said.

"Hey!" Ben yelled, pointing at the four people and demon, "You better stop, or you're going to have to answer to me!"

"Who's that?" one of the guys asked, raising an eyebrow. He had on a white suit and pink shirt, with a sort of disco feel to it.

"Just some meddlesome brat," the man in the blue dressed hissed, "Take care of him."

Ben grinned wider, "I hoped you'd say something like that..."

Ben held up his left arm, turning on his Omnitrix, selecting a silhouette, then slammed it down.

In a flash of green light, Fourarms stepped forward, the red skinned alien grinning just like Ben had been.

"Oh yah, now you're going to get it!" Ben declared, charging forward.

"Ai, aiiiii," an elderly voice cried out, Uncle, Jackie, and Tohru appearing, investigating the screams, "There are two demonssssss. Jackie, why are there two demons? I was told there would be only one!"

"What?" Ben said, coming to a sudden stop, "Hey, I'm not a demon! I'm an alien!"

"No such thing!" Uncle said, "Aliens are just urban myths!"

"Uncle, the Sky Demon!" Jackie said, holding up the flute, in which they could send Hsi Wu back through the portal with.

"Then stop him from getting away!" Uncle said, grabbing ingredients from Tohru and beginning to mix them.

Jackie sighed, then jumped forward.

"Stop him!" Shendu roared.

The Dark Enforcers jumped forward at Jackie, while Ben refocused on Hsi Wu, charging forward and throwing a punch!

Hsi Wu flew upwards, dodging the attack, but another of Ben's four arms reached up and grabbed his tail, pulling back.

"Let go of me, you fool!" Hsi Wu shouted, flapping harder, Ben grabbing with all four arms now.

"No way!" Ben shouted, "You're not going anywhere!"

"WOAH!"

Jackie paused, knocking away one of the Dark Enforcers, seeing Jade exit from the restroom, seeing the fighting happening, then looking at Fourarms fighting the Sky Demon.

"Demon vs Demon? Awesome!" Jade said, "Go red guy!"

"I'm not a demon!" Ben shouted, "I'm an alien!"

"That's even cooler!" Jade shouted.

Hsi Wu scowled, then felt a ripping sensation in his tail, it being ripped off by Fourarms, the Sky Demon flying forward.

"Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao, Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao," Uncle began to chant, preparing the banishment spell.

"Grrr...Shendu, retrieve my tail!" Hsi Wu shouted, then flew off quickly, before Uncle could finish the spell.

"Hey, get back here!" Ben yelled, shaking a fist, two others still holding unto the tail, which was squirming.

"Ben!"

"Jackie!"

From one side appeared Max, looking concerned at the scene, and from the other came Captain Black, along with several other Section 13 soldiers.

"Woah nelly!" Black shouted, seeing Fourarms, "Who is he?"

"I'm a hero!" Ben scoffed, then paused, as the Omnitrix symbol began to blink red, "Uh oh...Errr...hold this!"

Ben tossed the tail at Jackie, who managed to catch it, keeping them distracted as Ben ran suddenly, hurrying through the corridors of the baseball stadium.

"Ai ahhhhhh, someone go after demon!" Uncle shouted. Several soldiers turned and gave chase.

Scooting down an alley, there was a flash of red light, and Ben changed from Fourarms back into his normal self breathing deeply and leaning against the wall.

The soldiers ran past, one stopping and seeing Ben, who pretended to look surprise.

"Errr...I was looking for the bathroom..." Ben lied.

The soldier paused, then just kept going, Ben letting out a sigh of relief.

"That's a pretty cool watch you have there..."

"Ahh!" Ben shouted, then paused, turning to the side, seeing Jade, who was grinning. "Where did you come from?"

"That thing lets you change into an alien?" Jade then asked, grabbing Ben's arm and inspecting the Omnitrix, "Cooooool. Can I try?"

"Errrr, it's just a watch...I won it at a carnival!" Ben lied, badly.

Jade raised an eyebrow, still not letting go of his arm, "Really? Well, if that's true, you wouldn't mind me trying it on!"

The girl then attempted to take off the Omnitrix, frowning, "There's no seams or anything..."

Ben sighed, then attempted to pull his arm away from Jade. The girl didn't give.

"Ugh, fine..." Ben said, "Yah, that was me earlier! But you can't tell anyone!"

Jade grinned, then nodded, "Alright! As long as you tell me more about it..."

Ben sighed, then nodded back. Jade let go of his arm, and Ben started to explain.

* * *

><p>Shendu waved his hand, creating smoke that overtook him and the Dark Hand Enforcers, the four disappearing as it died down.<p>

"Jackie, why did you let them escape?" Uncle asked, whacking Jackie with two fingers, almost causing the archeologist to drop Hsi Wu's tail.

"What? I didn't, I..." Jackie said, then stopped, sighing, knowing it was pointless to argue.

"...Chan, is that you, old friend?"

Uncle paused, turning to see Max, and then his face brightened, "Aiiii ahhhh, Max Tennyson! What are you doing here?"

"I was here seeing the game with my grandson," Max answered, "What was this all about?"

"Demon escaping," Uncle sighed.

"Ahhh, Uncle, we shouldn't be saying this!" Jackie protested. Uncle whacked him again.

"Nonsense! Max here is old friend! I knew him back when I was young. He kept claiming that demons were aliens. Nonsense!"

Max chuckled, shaking his head, "Well, despite that, it's good to see you again. And if you have a demon escaped, I might be able to lend a hand."

"Ummm, excuse me..." Tohru said, "But where is Jade?"

* * *

><p>"And then I sent Vilgax flying out into space!" Ben said, swinging his arm around, having given Jade a very abridged version of last summer's exploits, "And, well, I've kept the Omnitrix, and I fight bad guys when I can...Unfortunately there's not much call for it up at Bellwood..."<p>

"That is so cool!" Jade said, "But man, you should hear about my adventures! Now..."

"Jade, there you are!"

Jade paused, frowning and turning around, seeing Jackie, Tohru, Uncle, along with an large elderly man in a Hawaiian shirt.

"Grandpa!" Ben said, "Errr..."

"Jade, did you go chasing after that other demon?" Jackie asked, then looked towards Ben.

"Alien," both Jade and Ben corrected at the same time.

"Whatever," Jackie said, "And who are you?"

"This is Ben, my grandson," Max said, stepping forward, glancing from Ben to Jade, "I guess you two ran into each other. Small world."

"You must come to Uncle's shop," Uncle said to Max, "Buy an antique, have some tea."

"Ohhh, got any purple stuffed worms?" Max asked, "I haven't had those in ages..."

"Uncle knows where we can pick some up," Uncle said, grinning. Everyone else made a face. "But we first must do research, to use Hsi Wu's tail against him..."

* * *

><p>"So you're on Spring Break?" Jade asked, "Lucky! I don't get that for a few more weeks..."<p>

"Yup!" Ben grinned, "So I'm spending the week with my grandpa! You know, he use to fight aliens when he was younger too..."

"Pshshaw, Jackie fights demons and bad guys all the time!" Jade said, "And Uncle is an awesome Chi Wizard!"

The two were in the second floor of Uncle's Shop, talking, while the adults were downstairs, having sealed the tail into a box with a spell.

"My Grandpa's the only cool member of my family," Ben said, shrugging, "Though my dork cousin Gwen can use magic too, actually..."

"Hey, Ben," Max said, coming up the stairs, "Do you want to stay in town for a few more days? I already called your parents, and they said it was alright."

"Oh, yah!" Ben said, "That would be awesome! We can help hunt down that demon with them!"

Max sighed, then glanced to Jade. Ben told him on the ride over that Jade figured out that Ben had been Fourarms.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Ben," Max said, "It's dangerous, and I'd rather not anymore people find out about the watch. Besides, they've done this thing before. I think it'll be best if you just stay with Jade...in fact..."

Max grinned, "You can go to school with her while we're here."

"Ahhh, Grandpa, I'm on Spring Break!" Ben said, frowning, "I don't want to spend my break away from school while I'm at school!"

"You'll just be a visitor," Max said, "You won't have any homework or anything."

"Hey, it won't be that bad," Jade said, "You can help me with my homework!"

Ben snorted, "Yah, like I'd do that."

Max smiled slightly, then started down the stairs, "And oh, don't be too long! The purple stuffed worms should be finished soon!"

Ben and Jade made a face, glancing towards each other.

"Hey..." Jade said suddenly, "I have an idea...Let's sneak out! I can show you Section 13 and the Talismans. And we can get pizza...instead of..."

"Worms..." Ben finished, then nodded, "Sounds great!"

* * *

><p>The grate shifted, falling to the ground, Jade landing outside the safe to the Talismans. Once she moved out of the way, Ben followed, looking around.<p>

"I guess this place is pretty cool," Ben said, "You should see the old Plumber's headquarters in Bellwood."

Jade ignored him, staring at the code pad, frowning.

"Hmmm...Black changed it recently..." Jade muttered, then grinned, typing in a number. With a hiss, the door opened, and Jade led Ben inside, showing the spire with the various Talismans.

"They're just rocks!" Ben said, staring at them, "With pictures on them...What's the big deal?"

Jade grinned, grabbing the Ox Talisman.

"The Ox," Jade said, demonstrating. It glowed, "Super strength!"

Jade moved forward, suddenly picking Ben up easily and hefting him upwards over her head, "See!"

"Woah!" Ben shouted, "That's awesome!"

Jade then tossed Ben down roughly, you muttered, getting up and rubbing his bottom. "Oww..."

"Horse," Jade said, taking the Horse Talisman, "Healing!"

She pointed it at Ben, a beam of energy shooting from it, making Ben feel better.

"We can't stay too long though," Jade said, "Now let's go! That pizza isn't going to get itself! You got money, right?"

Ben paused, then grinned, "Yah, I have some."

* * *

><p>A.N. I hope you liked this story so far! Stay tuned for more!<p> 


	2. New Beginnings

A.N. The wait is over! Here's Part Two! I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Man, this sucks..." Ben muttered, kicking the dirt, staring as other kids on the playground, "Spring Break, and I'm stuck in school..."<p>

"At least you don't have to do any homework here," Jade said, standing by him at the bleachers, "I have way too much..."

"Eh, it's not that hard..." Ben countered, but before Jade could say anything, a dark kid with glasses and a yellow hat walked up to them.

"So who's this Jade? Your boyfriend? Taking him to the Spring Dance this Friday?" the boy, Drew, said, chuckling.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Jade yelled, as Ben had a small look of disgust on his face. He was eleven years old, after all.

"I guess I should have known, since he's not a ninja," Drew laughed, a group of other kids beginning to watch the verbal spar off, Drew pantomiming kicks and punches.

"I could Fourarms this guy..." Ben muttered under his breath, finding himself annoyed by this kid.

"I guess Jade couldn't get any real friends, so she had to have someone pretend to be her friend," Drew continued, turning his gaze towards Ben, who wanted to punch him now, preferably as a four armed, red skinned alien.

As Drew continued his tirade, a dark gray creature with large bat wings stared down at them, smirking. Hsi Wu flew downwards, undetected, shifting his form, changing into a kid about their age, with spiky hair and blue shirt.

"You better shut up!" Ben yelled, after another remark from Drew, holding his left arm up, to indicate his Omnitrix.

"Or what, you're gonna tell me the time?" Drew sneered.

"Well what time is the dance?" a new voice said, as the disguised Hsi Wu stepped from the crowd, "Your mom needs to know, since you're taking her!"

The other kids laughed, Drew frowning, staring at the new kid.

"You...why...hey!" Drew yelled back.

"Ohhhhh, nice comeback. Guess you can dish, but can't take," the disguised Hsi Wu smirked, "Do you need momma to hold your hand?"

Drew scowled, then turned and fumed off. The other children paused, waiting to see if something else would happen, but then began to disperse, once it seemed the excitement had died down.

"...Thanks..." Jade muttered to the disguised demon.

"I could have taken him..." Ben frowned, "Easy..."

Hsi Wu ignored Ben, staying focused on Jade.

"So is it true?" he asked, "Do you really fight ninjas and all that?"

"Of course!" Jade grinned, nodding, then paused, looking at him, "Who are you? Are you new?"

"Uhhh...yah!" Hsi Wu said, nodding his head, "I just...flew into town yesterday. Name's...Hs...errr...Seymour..."

"Well nice to meet you Seymour!" Jade grinned, while Ben merely grumbled.

* * *

><p>"I have protective spells in place," Uncle said, "Max, you do not need this. Magic must defeat magic!"<p>

Max frowned, screwing in a device around the door of the shop, a small light blinking as he pressed a button.

"I know, but a bio scanner will still help," Max said, "It'll tell us if anything not human somehow manages to enter your shop anyways. There are more bad things then demons out there."

"Aiii ahhhhh, Max, are you referring to aliens again?" Uncle asked, whacking his old friend with two fingers, "No such thiiiiiing."

Max just chuckled, rubbing his head, "Well come on, let's go get something to eat. I saw a good place down the street."

"Now we agree on something!" Uncle smiled, as the two headed out of the shop, turning down one way, as Jade, Ben, and 'Seymour' walked down the other end, towards the shop.

"And you wouldn't believe what we've been fighting lately," Jade regaled to Seymour, "Demons! We even have a tail of a demon locked away..."

"No way!" Hsi Wu said, feigning surprise, "I don't believe you."

"If you want to see something cool, just look at this!" Ben said, holding up his Omnitrix again.

"...Am I suppose to be impressed?" Seymour wondered, raising an eyebrow. Jade just laughed, while Ben frowned, muttering something about 'Wildmutt' and 'Diamondhead' under his breath.

"You know...I could show you the tail!" Jade said, thinking, "That'll prove it!"

"Ohhh, that would be cool!" Hsi Wu grinned. This would be his chance.

Something in the back of Ben's mind told him this was a stupid idea, and would probably get them in trouble, but like all other times that voice in his head spoke, he quickly ignored it and suppressed the thought with Sumo Slammers.

Jade opened the door to the shop, stepping in. Hsi Wu frowned, looking at the door, sensing the spell around it.

"Are you coming?" Ben wondered, pushing past the disguised demon.

There was a sudden loud popping noise as Ben passed the bio scanner, yelping as he jumped forward, crashing into Jade. Smoke fizzled from the top of the device, busted.

"Will you get off me?" Jade muttered, and Ben blushed, quickly picking himself off the Chinese girl.

"Sorry!" he muttered, rubbing the back of his head, then stared at the device, "Great...that looks like something of Grandpa Max's...he's gonna be pissed..."

"I don't know..." Hsi Wu muttered, as he continued to act his part, "I'm not sure I should come in..."

"Oh, it's fine," Jade said, blushing slightly too, dusting off her orange sweater, "Come on in!"

Hsi Wu grinned now, stepping through the door. With an invitation, he could pass through the spell's barrier.

"Now follow me," Jade said, as she, Ben, and Seymour walked through the Antique Shop, Jade opening a few more doors, showing a room with a wooden box. Good magic covered it, and Hsi Wu frowned. He would not be able to simply take the tail and run...

Jade moved forward quickly, opening the box, as Hsi Wu's squirming tail reacted, wriggling about, sensing it's owner.

Hsi Wu grinned darkly, moving forward, hand outstretched, ready to take his tail...

"Jade, what are you doing?"

Jade closed the box quickly, the three kids turning and looking guilty as Uncle stood in the door frame, Max behind him, "And you, boy, who are you?"

"This is Seymour...He's new at school..." Jade explained, choosing to ignore the first question.

"Ben, you should know better then that..." Max said, sighing at Ben, who just frowned.

"This is his fault! Your grandson is corrupting my grand niece!" Uncle said, turning to Max now, "He is no good!"

"I'm sorry, it was my fault..." Hsi Wu said, speaking up, sensing an opportunity, "I opened the box...I wanted to see what it was..."

Uncle paused, narrowing his eyes at the demon, then stepped forward, grabbing Hsi Wu's wrists, "Let me see your hands!"

He stared down at them, frowning. Hsi Wu's hands were unburned.

Uncle frowned, then turned, muttering to himself.

"What happened to the bio scanner though?" Max wondered.

Ben shrugged, "When I walked through the door, it kinda...broke...Sorry..."

Max paused, his eyes wandering to the Omnitrix on Ben's wrist, then gave a small chuckle, "Oh, of course..."

He wasn't going to say anything in front of 'Seymour,' but Max was certain that the bio scanner overloaded when the Omnitrix passed under it. Too much information for the device.

"Don't worry Ben, not your fault. Oversight on my end," Max said, patting Ben on the shoulder, "And...Seymour, wasn't it? You should probably get going for now. It was nice to meet you."

"You too, sir," Hsi Wu nodded, continuing to play the part, heading out the door, leaving the three in the room alone.

"Come on Ben, you can help me fix the bio scanner. Learn something!" Max said, leading Ben off.

"Oh Jade!" a voice cried out, Tohru, from another room, "Could you give me a hand with this laundry?"

Jade paused, then hurried off to help her friend.

* * *

><p>"So what do you think?" Max wondered, Ben and him in Max's RV, parked not far from Uncle's Antique Shop.<p>

"About what?" Ben wondered, looking at the circuits and parts on the table, Max putting things together.

"About San Francisco, the demon...Jade..." Max said, grinning slightly. Ben didn't notice.

"It's a _ lot_ more exciting then Bellwood, that's for sure," Ben answered, "Though I still haven't seen a Mr. Smoothie..."

"I'm sure we'll find one."

"And for that demon...Man, I can't wait till we find it! I'll clobber that guy!" Ben said, punching his fist into his palm, "I'm itching for a good fight..."

"And Jade?" Max wondered.

"She's cool, you know, for a girl," Ben answered, then frowned, "I don't like that Seymour guy though..."

Max chuckled slightly, "I see...jealous?"

"Yah...I mean, no!" Ben said, scowling, "Why would I be jealous? Besides...Jade's a cool friend, is all."

"I see..." Max said, "Your parents told me you don't seem to have any friends back home..."

"Everyone else is lame..." Ben muttered, slumping forward and placing his forehead on the desk, "I don't like it there..."

Max nodded slightly, though he frowned. He did want to help his grandson...

* * *

><p>"Seymour is so cool!" Jade said, as she helped Tohru fold laundry, "We both like a lot of the same things, we think alike...it's like...we're Yin and Yang!"<p>

"I see..." Tohru said, taking a towel from the hamper, folding it carefully, "And what about Ben?"

"Eh, I guess he's alright," Jade shrugged, "But he's leaving Saturday...Seymour's going to school here, you know."

"I see..." Tohru said again, "Are you planning on asking this Seymour to the Spring Dance?"

"What, you mean on, like, a date?" Jade asked, frowning, "Ewwww..."

"Well what about as just friends?" Tohru wondered, "He might like it."

"Really, you think so?" Jade asked, her face brightening up, "Well...maybe...I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask."

Tohru smiled, and the two then moved on in their discussion, as they continued to fold laundry...

* * *

><p>"So...uhhh...have you heard about the Spring Dance happening tomorrow?" Jade wondered to Seymour, as she, he, and Ben walked down the street. It was the next day, and school was out.<p>

"Yah..." Hsi Wu nodded.

"Are you going to it?" Jade wondered, "I mean, I wasn't sure if I was going to..."

"It's just a dance," Ben muttered, having been surlier then usual today, "Big whoop."

"Why would I..." Hsi Wu paused, noticing Jade's expression, then grinned. Another opportunity.

"Well, I wasn't sure either..." Hsi Wu said, "I mean, I guess it depends..."

Jade paused, nodding, then pulled out something from her pocket. It was half of a Yin Yang symbol, the other half being worn around her neck.

"Umm...here...I got this for you," Jade said, handing Hsi Wu the necklace, who grinned, taking it and putting it on.

Ben frowned again, but didn't say anything still, the door to the shop opening, something in a blue towel floating outwards, with a leash and collar around it.

"...Did we get a dog?" Jade wondered, as Uncle, Max, Jackie, and Tohru appeared outside, the thing on the leash turning to Hsi Wu.

Unbeknownst to the three, Uncle had placed a spell on the tail, so when it would attach to Hsi Wu, he would be forced through his portal with the sound of a flute.

Seymour's eyes widened, pulling off his backpack with a flourish, unzipping it, as his tail shot at him suddenly, catching it in the backpack.

"Ai ahhhhh! I knew that boy was no good!" Uncle shouted, as Hsi Wu grinned.

"What...you're..." Jade began, eyes widening.

"A demon?" Hsi Wu grinned, showing his fangs, "Still want to go to the dance with me?"

"Hey, ugly!" Ben yelled, his Omnitrix glowing, "Get a load of Stinkfly!"

Ben pressed down on the device, changing with a flash of green light.

"Oh yah!" a small, gray creature said, with large eyes said. It was about six inches tall.

"Gray Matter?" Ben frowned, his voice higher pitched. "Come on!"

Hsi Wu laughed, pushing a stunned Jade back, wings growing from his back, flying forward, grabbing Uncle with his talons now, taking to the sky.

"You will undo the spell on tail, Chi Wizard!" Hsi Wu declared, heading into the sky.

"No!" Max yelled, "Quick, after him!"

Max turned, picking up Ben as Gray Matter, running to the RV, Jackie and Tohru following him. Jade just stood there, then began to shake, hurrying down the other direction...

Once they were inside, Ben jumped down, running to the back, pulling out a board, looking like a skateboard, only no wheels.

"I think I am too big..." Tohru said, not able to fit through the door.

"Then give me a push!" Ben yelled, floating on his hover board, given to him by an old friend.

Tohru nodded, grabbing the board, pulling back, then throwing it into the sky, Ben holding on tightly as he shot towards Hsi Wu.

"...Did I just throw a demon on a hoverboard...?" Tohru wondered, realizing what he did.

"Alien," Max said, the RV revving up, "And hold on tightly."

Tohru grabbed unto the side of the RV, as they headed off as well.

* * *

><p>Jade landed in Section 13, staring at the Talismans, walking towards the spire that held them, removing her shoes.<p>

"Levitation plus Speed equals Flight..." Jade muttered, placing the Rooster and Rabbit Talismans in her shoes, stepping into them.

"And Tiger for Balance..." Jade said, taking the last Talisman, placing it on her half of the Yin Yang symbol around her neck.

* * *

><p>Hsi Wu placed Uncle on top of a large water tower, The Dark Hand there as well, staring at Uncle, who merely stared back.<p>

"You will undo the spell on my tail!" Hsi Wu shouted, glaring at Uncle.

"I can't," Uncle merely said, "Once spell is cast, can't be uncast."

"Then cast another spell!"

"I can't cast spell without my books!" Uncle shouted back, waving his fingers at the demon, "Who do you think I am?"

Hsi Wu scowled, then turned to The Dark Hand.

"Get his books! Now!"

* * *

><p>"Man...he could be anywhere..." Ben frowned. He had been flying around on his hover board, long enough for the Omnitrix to time out, back to his regular human form.<p>

He paused, rubbing the back of his head, sighing, "Ugh...Wait a minute..."

Ben peered downwards, seeing figures climbing up a water tower...

"Well, either way, it's something suspicious to check out..." Ben said, flying forward quickly.

He hurried towards the figures, pausing, as he recognized the people climbing up the water tower.

"Bingo! Those guys from before!" Ben grinned, then seeing Hsi Wu, still disguised as Seymour, along with the Shendu possessed Valmont, and Uncle.

"Hey!" Ben yelled, shooting forward suddenly. Valmont and Hsi Wu turned, as Ben rammed Valmont with the board, knocking him downwards, swinging around and stopping, glaring at Hsi Wu.

"Alright you jerk! I'm taking you out!" Ben said, holding up his Omnitrix, pressing a button on it. It just beeped at him, not reacting.

Ben frowned, staring at the device, "Oh, come on! Work!" Ben yelled, as Hsi Wu growled, transforming back into his true form, flapping his wings, shooting at Ben.

"HIYAH!"

From the sky came an orange blur, hitting the Sky Demon with a high speed kick.

"Woah...good one Jade!" Ben grinned, as Jade floated upwards, scowling at Hsi Wu.

She didn't respond, as Hsi Wu glared at Jade.

"How are you flying?" Hsi Wu wondered, as Jade floated in mid air without any support.

"Talisman power. A gift from Shendu," Jade answered.

"I will destroy you!" Valmont/Shendu roared, his eyes glowing red.

"Ahhh, boss!"

Valmont/Shendu turned, see the three Enforcers facing off against Jackie Chan and Tohru.

"Chan!" he hissed, taking a deep breath, shooting flames at them.

"Chill out!"

Max appeared at the edge of water tower on the ladder, pointing a gun towards the flames and firing, a cold blast shooting from it, overtaking the flames and covering the man.

"C-c-cold..." Valmont muttered, shuddering.

Hsi Wu turned to Jade, flying at her again, intending to rip her to shreds.

"Don't touch her!" Ben yelled, shooting at Hsi Wu with his hover board, slamming into the demon, the board flying off, hitting the roof of a nearby building.

"Foolish child!" Hsi Wu declared, grabbing Ben, and dropping him downwards.

"Ben!" Jade yelled, shooting after him, as Ben fell downwards.

"Work, work!" Ben yelled, as he tumbled through the air.

Hsi Wu laughed, his entire body shaking as he watched Ben fall downwards, Jade trying to grab him.

The Omnitrix beeped, and Ben let out a sigh of relief, grinning, slamming his hand down to activate it.

"Come on, be Stinkfly this time!" Ben yelled, awashed in a flash of green light.

Hsi Wu paused, looking downwards, eyes widening as a giant bug flew upwards, shooting past Jade, it's wings beating rapidly.

"Alright!" Ben yelled, now Stinkfly, firing goop at the demon, who was hit, tumbling in the air himself.

"What is this stuff?" Hsi Wu shouted, disgusted as Stinkfly tackled him, wrestling with the demon.

"Gotcha now!" Ben grinned, Stinkfly's tail coming around and slamming into the demon, Hsi Wu hitting the roof of the water tower.

"Time for Uncle to kick some tail..."

Uncle was up, grabbing the discarded backpack which held Hsi Wu's tail, unzipping it and letting the tail fly towards the Sky Demon.

"Jackie, play the flute!" Uncle yellled, as Jackie dodged a punch from Ratso, knocking him off the tower, where he fell unto a pile of soggy mattresses.

"Got it, Uncle!" Jackie yelled, producing the flute, Hsi Wu screaming as his tail reconnected with him, green chi flowing around him. Jackie took a deep breath, blowing loudly, a door appearing in the sky, Hsi Wu screaming as he felt himself being dragged through it, disappearing with a flash of light, the door closing behind him, forever.

"That was awesome," Ben said, landing, still Stinkfly, "Did you guys open a portal to the Null Void there?"

"Ai ahhhhhh, Jackie, there is another demon!" Uncle yelled, pointing at Ben.

"I'm not a demon, I'm an alien!" Ben protested, "Well, for a few more minutes at least."

Jackie sighed, rubbing the back of his head, "Ugh...first demons, now aliens...When can I get back to my archeology?"

Max chuckled, walking over to them, "I can explain about Ben here..."

* * *

><p>It was the next time, Max and Ben telling Uncle, Jackie, and Tohru about the Omnitrix. Jackie, considering all he had seen, saw no reason to disbelieve them. Tohru was skeptical, but trusted them as well, if only because Jade seemed to trust Ben.<p>

Uncle, of course, still insisted that aliens were an urban myth, but promise not to try and banish Ben to the demon realm.

As of now, Ben was in Max's RV, thumbs moving quickly as he played a video game, staring at the screen intently.

"So, Ben...did you like it here?" Max wondered, "And you didn't go with Jade to school today..."

"Wanted to play video games," Ben answered, not looking towards his grandfather, "And...she seemed really angry..."

Max nodded, sitting down by Ben, figuring out to how to broach the next subject.

"Are you looking forward to going home?" Max asked, "See your friends there?"

"I don't have any friends...not there, at least..." Ben muttered, his character on the screen faltering ever so slightly, getting himself hit.

Max frowned, then leaned back in his chair.

"Would you like to go to school here, perhaps?"

The game was paused, and Ben finally turned to Max, excitement in his eyes.

"Really?" he said, "That would be great! Jade and I can beat up some more demons again!"

Max chuckled, then nodded his head, "I talked to your parents about it a few days ago. They said if you've finally made a friend, maybe it'll help you focus on your studies."

"Pff, as if," Ben said, smirking.

"B average, or no demon fighting," Max said, knowing he couldn't stop Ben anyways, and might as well try and get something out of it.

"Deal!" Ben nodded, "Oh man, this is going to be great!"

He grinned, jumping up and pumping his fist into the air.

"There's one more catch," Max said, after Ben finished his small celebration dance. Ben frowned, turning to his grandfather.

"What...?" he asked.

Max just grinned, walking to the front of the RV, turning it on, "School gets out soon. We should have just enough time..."

"Enough time for what?" Ben asked, getting into the passenger seat, hooking his seatbelt.

"For the dance," Max answered, "I think Jade wants to go...And don't worry, I won't make you wear my old suit."

* * *

><p>"So I see you're not going to the dance with anyone," Drew commented at Jade, as school was finishing it's classes for the day, "Or is it a ninja, and we just can't see him?"<p>

Jade scowled, but never got a chance to say anything, as Ben appeared in the halls, frowning, and rubbing the back of his head.

"So...uhhh..." Ben muttered, "You wanna...go to the dance, Jade?"

Jade paused, then shot a glare at Drew, then grinned at Ben.

"Sure! But just as friends, got it?" Jade said, "And you have to get me punch."

"Yah, yah," Ben said, smirking now, trying to hide his small blush, "And you'll never guess what my Grandpa Max told me..."

* * *

><p>"Did you manage to get him?" a blond haired man asked, staring down at what looked like a ten year old boy with black hair, meditating slightly off the ground.<p>

"Yes," the boy answered, eyes opening, staring as energy condensed in front of him, spitting Hsi Wu out, the Sky Demon laying unconscious on the floor, "It was some tricky timing though..."

The blond man just grinned, "It's fine...you accomplished your task. Hsi Wu will help us get what we really want. His brother...Shendu..."

"Speaking of getting what we want, how was the mission in Jump City?" the young boy asked.

"Oh, lost a ship, but I got the data I wanted. Slade lost his toys," the blond man answered, shrugging, "How's the inhibitor working, Hex?"

"Quite well," Hex answered, grinning, looking down at a piece of metal around his wrist, "It's stopping my rapid aging as my exposure to the Fountain of Youth wears off...I would prefer to be a bit older, but I don't want to risk accelerating too quickly."

"Good, good!" the blond man grinned, clapping his hands, "Slade should be here soon, to help with Hsi Wu. I need to be off, to see about a frozen Utrom..."

The Master walked off, smiling to himself.

* * *

><p>A.N. Did you really think I'd stick to just Ben 10 and Jackie Chan Adventures in this story? = P<p>

As it is, I hope you enjoyed this so far! There will be more to come!

And if you're wondering what the "mission in Jump City" was, read 'A New Team'! It's on my profile, after all. XD


	3. Ghost in the Machine

A.N. So, like I said last chapter, you shouldn't expect for this to stay with just Ben 10 and Jackie Chan Adventures.

It will, of course, be primarily focused on those two (and more specifically on Ben and Jade), but this story is part of something larger as well, that I really do hope to expand more on.

Now, enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Uuuugh, do we have to be here, Uncle Jackie?" Jade whined, as she, Jackie, Max, and Ben walked into a museum, Max carrying a camera. Ben, like Jade, looked like he didn't want to be here.<p>

"It'll be educational," Jackie said, "Besides, I'm old friends with the director. He said he'll show us something special in the back, that they haven't brought out yet."

"I think it sounds like fun," Max said.

"Well you're probably old enough to remember what all this stuff was," Ben said, staring at an exhibit that showed ancient weapons, "Huh...well, I guess those are kinda cool..."

"Ah, Jackie!"

A rotund man with a British accent and tweed coat appeared, walking down the walkway, seeing the group, "And this must be your niece Jade I've heard so much about...And these are...?"

He turned looking to Max and Ben.

"Max Tennyson. I'm an old friend of Jackie's Uncle," Max said, holding out his hand, the other man shaking it, "And this is my grandson Ben."

Ben waved idly.

"Ah, another Max? I am Professor Maximillian Arturo," the man grinned, introducing himself, "Pleasure to meet you. Now, if you will all follow me..."

The director turned, leading the four further into the museum, passing by a man with a long brown coat.

Beep, beep, beep.

Ben frowned, wondering why his Omnitrix had beeped, but ignored it as it stopped, heading through a door marked 'Employees Only.' Prof. Arturo produced a key card, opening it for them.

The man in the brown coat grinned a little, looking towards the door and pulling out a gray cylindrical device, with a blue tip.

"Allonz-y..." he grinned, making his way towards the door.

* * *

><p>"There is a legend...Thousands of years ago, there was a being who could travel through time and space...into other dimensions even. They say he was searching for something. Lost in time, he no longer knew when or even exactly what he was...They say he searched...but could not find. And this, the so called Hands of Armageddon, was his tool. His gateway into the various worlds...They say he waits, for another like himself, that lonely wanderer..."<p>

Prof. Arturo grinned, holding his arms up dramatically, showing a large circular artifact, in the storage room of the museum, complete with what looked like dials and a design in the object.

"So can it call aliens or something?" Jade wondered, her interest momentarily piqued, "Cooooool."

"Well, legend says it is the way to call forth the 'Wandering God,'" Jackie said, "Like Prof. Arturo said. But it's nothing more then a stone artifact."

Ben paused, walking towards the stone, holding his left arm up.

"Don't touch!" Arturo said sharply, and Ben pulled back, his Omnitrix momentarily flashing purple, lost to the others.

"The thing is, it's not very useful," a new voice said, British accented, "There's next to no beings like the one trapped anymore."

The five turned, seeing a man with a blue suit, spiky brown hair, and a long brown coat walked towards them, hands in his pocket, looking almost jovial.

"And who are you?" Prof. Arturo demanded, glaring at the man. Jackie stiffened, worried it was some thief here to steal artifacts.

"John Smith," the man said, "Doctor John Smith. You can call me Doctor."

He pulled out a wallet, showing Arturo something in it. Arturo paused, then sighed, nodding his head, "Ah...alright then."

John Smith grinned, walking towards them, rubbing his hands together, looking at the others and the Hands of Armageddon. "Rather curious that they're called the 'Hands of Armageddon' when the legend doesn't mention the end of the world or anything like that."

"There is suppose to be more to the legend..." Jackie said, "But it's lost to us."

Max was frowning, staring at this Doctor. He seemed familiar to the old man...

"It's not entirely lost..." Smith said, "I happen to know a bit...It's called the Hands of Armageddon, because it can only be activated by the one who will destroy the world. Their hands must be placed on the artifact..."

"Well, it's a good thing then that the museum has a no touch policy," Jackie joked, Jade wondering why Arturo had seemed to accept this guy when shown a blank piece of paper.

"As it is..." Professor Arturo said, adjusting his jacket, "We should be going now."

"Well thank you again very much for letting us see this rare artifact," Jackie told Professor Arturo, heading back for the door.

"Yes, thank you," Max said, shaking the man's hand, who returned it with nod, "Come on Ben. You too Jade."

The two kids nodded, walking after the adults, Doctor Smith staring at the Hands of Armageddon, frowning at it.

He shook his head, then followed the others out, back into the main body of the museum.

"It was good to meet you all," Doctor Smith said to them, his brown eyes pausing on the Omnitrix on Ben's wrist. "That's an interesting watch you have there..."

Ben paused, then simply shrugged, "Eh, I won it at a carnival..."

Max frowned, looking at this Doctor Smith once more. He did not know why this man seemed familiar.

"Well, let's go see the rest of the museum! There's a very educational exhibit over this way..." Jackie said, leading them off.

As they walked off, Doctor Smith produced a gray object, a blue light shining from it for just a second.

* * *

><p>"So these things really are magic then, huh?" Ben said, looking at the talismans in Section Thirteen.<p>

After having gone through the museum, Jade had convinced Ben to come see the Talismans once more. Not that it took much effort on her part. Ben was interested in them.

"Of course! Don't you remember me flying?" Jade grinned, grabbing the Rooster and Rabbit Talisman, "You just need these two! Though, well, you can fly with just the Rooster, technically, but if you really want speed, gotta have Rabbit here."

Ben nodded, grabbing the Ox, feeling it in his hands.

"My cousin had a charm. It was about the size of these things," Ben said, "It gave the user good luck."

He frowned, looking at the Talismans, "Gwen would love to study these things, I bet..."

Jade paused, then darted forward, placing the two Talismans back, just as the vault door began to open.

"Woah!" Ben yelled, nearly dropping the Ox, as Jade swiped it from him, putting it back on the security device.

"Come on," Jade said, grabbing Ben's arm and pulling him towards the vent they had climbed in, jumping in and crawling though. Ben was cramped, the vent barely big enough to allow the small Jade access.

As the vault opened, Captain Black stepped in, frowning. No one was there, and a quick check showed the Snake Talisman wasn't missing, nor were the others.

"Guess Jade wasn't here then..." Black sighed, shrugging.

Once through the vents and back outside, Jade and Ben sighed, Ben stretching to get some of the kinks out of his muscles.

"That vent is entirely too small," Ben muttered, "Next time we do that, I'm going Grey Matter."

"That's that little one, right? That's really smart?" Jade asked, having had Ben transform into his aliens before, so she could see them. She hadn't been able to see a few, simply due to the limitation of using her room or Uncle's shop.

"Yup," Ben nodded, as they headed down the street, towards Uncle's Shop, "He comes in handy now and then, but I definitely prefer Fourarms! He can really lay the smack down on bad guys."

Jade sighed, looking wistful, "I wish I had something like that. Then Jackie would have to let me help him fight bad guys!"

"Hey, it's not all fun and games!" Ben said, waving his finger, then paused, grinning, "Well, it's mostly fun, a lot...Though when you're up against someone really evil..."

Ben frowned, thinking of Vilgax. Jade frowned as well, visions of Shendu appearing in her head.

"Hey, stop her! Thief!"

Ben and Jade looked up, expecting to see some bad guy racing down the street, only to see a girl with a black ponytail not much older then them, in a blue hoodie and red beanie cap, holding a loaf of bread close to herself.

The girl rushed past them, Ben and Jade attempting to grab her arms and stop her, but she seemed to simply phase through the two, somehow avoiding their arms and kept running.

"That was weird," Jade said, as the two turned, the girl still running, ducking into an alleyway.

"Get out of the way you damn kids!" the adult who yelled earlier shouted, racing towards them. Ben grinned, then ran forward after the black haired girl, ducking into the alley that she had, Jade following close behind him.

"...Where'd she go?" Ben frowned, looking at the empty alley, a large wall blocking off any escape.

"...Bah, it was just a single loaf anyways...damn kid..." the adult frowned, seeing the empty alleyway and heading off.

Jade looked around at the alleyway, wondering where the girl had gone as well.

After a moment, Jade spun around, letting out a loud "hiyah!" and kicking at the air, her foot stopping at some invisible point in space.

Ben raised an eyebrow, about to ask her what she was doing, when the black haired girl appeared in front of the foot, her blue eyes wide.

"...How did you know I was here?" the girl asked, still clutching the loaf of bread tightly.

"Martial arts instincts!" Jade grinned, moving her foot back, "And why are you stealing food anyways?"

The girl sighed, glancing to the side, "I'm hungry...and I don't have any money."

"Don't you have a family?" Ben asked, looking concerned. Neither he nor Jade could let someone starve after all.

"It's...complicated..." the girl answered, rubbing the back of her head, "I have a, uhhh...cousin, but he's halfway across the country...and he's already done so much to help me before, I can't bother him again. Besides, he's not much older then me. He can't do anything to really help me without putting himself at a big risk, and I don't want to make him make that decision..."

Ben and Jade glanced towards each other, then nodded.

"Well then, we better get you something to eat!" Jade said, "Come on, my Uncle's shop isn't far from here, we'll get you something to eat there!"

The girl looked at the two, her eyes wide with surprise now, "Re-really? But why? You don't know me..."

"Hey, you need help," Ben said, shrugging, "And I help people. I'm kinda a hero, you know."

The girl smiled, then nodded her head, "My name is Danielle...You can call me Dani though."

"I'm Jade! And hero-boy here is Ben," Jade said, introducing the two, "Now come on!"

* * *

><p>"Ai ahhhhhh, why does Uncle have the willies?"<p>

Uncle shivered, sitting up in his seat at his shop, Tohru sweeping up the store.

"Maybe the seventh portal has been found?" Tohru wondered, looking concerned, "But we are still waiting on the final ingredient for the locator spell..."

"No...it's something else...Something coming here!" Uncle said, producing his blow fish and pointing it at the door, the handle beginning to wobble and move, indicating someone trying to get inside.

"It's coming!" Uncle yelled, Tohru tensing as the door opened, Jade staring at the blow fish in her face.

"...Hi Uncle..." Jade said simply, Uncle raising an eyebrow and stepping back, as Jade, Ben, and Dani entered the shop.

"Who is this?" Uncle asked, staring at the girl, "She gives Uncle the willies..."

Jade froze, turning to Dani now. She had turned invisible earlier after all.

"You're not a demon, are you?" Jade asked bluntly.

Uncle then whacked Jade upside the head with two fingers.

"Can you not remember? Demon can not enter store without an express invitation!" Uncle said, then whacked Jade again, "Did you say she could come in?"

"...Actually no," Ben said, speaking up, "She just opened the door and we all stepped inside..."

Uncle frowned now, narrowing his eyes at Dani, who looked nervous.

"Then you are not demon," Uncle decided, "But I must make sure! Do not move from spot!"

Uncle moved into the backroom of his shop, rifling through several books, then returning with one, along with a few ingredients.

"A reveal spell will show us," Uncle said, Dani looking more nervous.

"Wa-wait!" Dani said, "You don't need to do that. I'll tell you what I am..."

Dani sighed, stepping forward and closing her eyes. Two rings of light appeared around her middle, one moving up, the other down, changing her appearance into a black and white outfit with a stylized 'D' symbol on her chest, her hair changing from black to white, her blue eyes becoming a glowing green.

"...I'm half ghost..." Dani said, glancing to the side, "See?"

"Awesome!" both Ben and Jade said at the same time, startling Uncle.

"...Really...?" Dani said, surprised, "Most of the time people are afraid..."

"Psh, you're not scary," Jade said, waving her hand idly. "Besides, I've seen lots of weird things."

"Same here," Ben said, "Besides, I turn into aliens with this." He held up the Omnitrix, and Dani let out a breath, finding herself relaxed, changing back to her human half.

"Uncle is still wary about letting strange girl in store..." Uncle said, waving his blow fish at the preteens.

"Come on Uncle, she needs something to eat...She's all by herself," Jade said, "We should help her..."

"Here, have these," Tohru said, producing a box of cookies, handing it to Dani, whose eyes lit up, grabbing the box and opening them unceremoniously, munching the sweet objects within.

"See, even Tohru wants to help her," Jade said.

Uncle sighed, "I will call Jackie and talk to him about this..."

He turned to head towards the phone, Dani letting out a sudden chill, a whisp of breath coming from her mouth.

"Oh no..." Dani said, eyes widening, as a blast of energy hit the front door, Ben, Jade, and Dani being thrown forward from the attack, the door falling downwards.

"Surrender the girl," a figure in armor said, green energy resembling hair coming from his head, several weapons and gizmos around his figure.

"Skulker..." Dani said, then narrowed her eyes, light appearing around her again, changing back to her ghost half, green energy swirling in her hands.

"I would careful if I were you," Skulker said, shaking his finger, then pointing at Dani's feet. The girl looked down and shrieked, green goo pooling around her feet, then becoming reabsorbed into her after she stopped charging her green energy. "You're at the end of your rope..."

"I'm not though!" Ben said, "Let's see how you handle Cannonbolt!"

He activated his Omnitrix, changing in a flash of green light, becoming a light green creature with large bat-like ears on his face, his body covered with many different eyes.

"Hey, I said Cannonbolt, not Eye Guy!" Ben scowled, then shrugged, deciding to go with it, holding up his hands, several eyes coming together, firing a burst of energy at Skulker, throwing him back into the street.

"Be careful!" Dani yelled, as Uncle scowled, holding his blow fish up.

"Hey, who is that guy?" Jade asked, grabbing Dani's arm, "And what was up with your feet?"

Dani paused, then sighed, knowing she had to spill, "That's Skulker...he's a hunter, and a ghost. My...father is trying to capture me...And I can't let him!"

"Then we won't," Jade said, nodding her head, as Ben continued fighting Skulker, Uncle firing chi blasts from his blow fish at the ghost as well.

"Apprentice, call Jackie!" Uncle yelled as he ducked an ecto blast from the ghost hunter.

"As for my feet...Well...I'm kind of a clone of someone..." Dani said, looking worried again.

"Who?"

"Remember that cousin I talked about?" Dani asked. Jade paused, then nodded, understanding, "Exactly. And I'm not entirely stable."

Jade paused, then grinned, grabbing Dani.

"Come with me then! I think I know something that just might help," Jade said, as they hurried outside.

"Do you really think you can run from the greatest ghost hunter ever?" Skulker yelled, as he spotted them, suddenly being blasted back from a beam of ice from Ben as Eye Guy.

"Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao, Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao..." Uncle began to chant, pointing his blow fish at Skulker, "Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao..."

With Skulker distracted, Jade and Dani disappeared into the streets, racing off.

Uncle finished his spell, grinning as swirling green energy appeared by Skulker, pulling the ghost in with tremendous force.

"What in the..." Skulker began, as he was dragged through, disappearing with a flash.

"Who else wants a piece of Uncle?" Uncle said, waving the fish, "And change back from that demon!"

"It's not a demon, it's an alien," Ben said, the Omnitrix symbol on his belt suddenly blinking red, changing him back in a matter of seconds with a flash of red light. "...How did you...? Never mind..."

"I have called Jackie, Master," Tohru said, looking at the demolished front door and minor property damage.

"You took too long!" Uncle yelled, whacking Tohru with two fingers, "Now call repair man to fix Uncle's door! And where did Jade and the ghost girl go...?"

* * *

><p>"Well this place is cool," Dani said, as she and Jade entered the vault in Section 13, Jade making her way to the talismans, hopping upwards to grab one. "Do you really think these talismans can help me?"<p>

"Well, this one in particular," Jade said, showing the girl the Horse Talisman, "It heals people. Hopefully it'll help you!"

"Jade!"

Jade and Dani jumped, turning as a figure in a red turtleneck sweater and bald head appeared at the entrance of the vault.

"What are you doing bringing in someone here? You know that's against protocol," Captain Black said, frowning, "This is a serious breach..."

"But Captain Black, she needs our help!" Jade protested, "A bad guy is trying to capture her! He attacked Uncle's shop earlier. You can call and ask him."

Captain Black frowned, then pulled out his cell phone, dialing a number. He talked to whoever answered, which was apparently Uncle, as both Jade and Dani could hear the old Chinese man yelling over the phone.

"Fine then..." Black sighed, hanging up, "It seems something is happening. I'll try a few of my contacts and see what I can find. She can stay here with you and Jackie for now."

"Thanks Captain Black! I knew I could count on you," Jade said, giving the man a thumbs up.

Black sighed, shaking his head, "Next time Jade, just ask me."

* * *

><p>Night was falling, a few hours after Ben and Jade had met the mysterious ghost girl Dani.<p>

Captain Black slumped back in his seat, frowning as he listened to his superior over the phone.

"As it is Black, we can confirm that this girl is being sought after. We can't be sure, but we think it was put out by Vlad Masters..."

"Vlad Masters? The same guy who runs Dlav?" Black said, eyes widening.

"Correct. We can't be sure, and we haven't been able to get anything on this guy. He's got a lot of friends...and we just can't find any hard evidence," the voice over the phone said, "I've talked to our boss, and I'm being told the girl is too be kept under Section 13 watch."

"Sir, she's a little girl, she can't be cooped up here," Black said, "Isn't there something else we can do?"

"We are. As of now, she's your responsibility," his superior told him, "We'll get you all the information tomorrow, but suffice to say she's going to be your niece."

"My what?" Black said, "But sir-"

"It's out of my hands. We're also getting it ready for her to go to the same school that your agent Chan's niece goes to," his superior said, "Along with that Tennyson kid."

"Why does he matter?" Black wondered.

"If you have to ask, you shouldn't know," the voice answered, "I'll just say the kid's grandfather is someone you can trust."

Black sighed, shaking his head to try and clear his mind.

"But why? I mean...most of my own superiors, were, well..." Black trailed off, not sure if he should mention the M word.

"You mean your reports about magic?" the voice on the other end said, chuckling, "Things are changing Captain Black. We'll get back to you when we have more information."

The other end hung up, and Captain Black placed his phone back in the receiver, leaning forward.

"I guess I better call Jackie..."

* * *

><p>A.N. Muhahahaha!<p>

And sorry for the late update! Hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner!

Also, keep an eye out for two new stories that should hopefully start up before the end of the month, _Tales of New York_, and _Gunless On Gunsmoke_.


	4. The Demon Void

A.N. So yayyyy, update! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

[. . .]

Rome, the capitol of Italy, home of the Vatican, and the center of the ancient Roman Empire.

It was here that the seventh portal was located, where the Dark Hand was bringing the Panku Box, to free the Demon Sorceress Bai Tza.

"Bad day, bad day, bad day!"

A motorcycle tore through the quiet of the early morning, two Chinese men riding it, one old, sitting in a side chair, the other younger, driving the motorcycle and hurrying, chasing after the Dark Hand.

"Hurry, you fools!" the Shendu possessed Valmont declared, shaking his hand, "Chan is gaining!"

"We're trying!" Finn yelled, driving the stolen car, glancing back to Ratso, who was fiddling with the Panku Box, attempting to solve it.

"We can not let Chan stop us this time!" Shendu bellowed again, "Go faster!"

Suddenly the Panku Box began to glow in Ratso's hands, staring down at it.

"Got it!" he yelled, as it shot out the window, appearing over a fountain.

With an unearthly glow, a portal appeared, red and yellow energy swirling from within. Out of it emerged a webbed blue hand, as if testing the air. Soon, an entire being emerged, a blue creature of vaguely mermaid-like form, it's dark eyes searching about, the fins on it's head slowly moving.

"I am Bai Tza, and you will bow before me, mortals!" the demon declared, the portal closing behind her.

"What about us ghosts?"

Bai Tza spun, a green blast of energy knocking her backwards, into the fountain.

"Ai ahhhhh, what is the ghost girl doing here?" Uncle yelled, Jackie bringing the motorcycle to a stop, sighing as Dani flew forward, stopping at the fountain.

"She's with me," a voice said by Jackie and Uncle, the two turning to the side, staring at Jade, who was grinning.

"And what are you doing here?" Jackie yelled.

"She's with me!"

An alien figure with red, large scale-like skin and orange between them, radiating with heat, appeared now in a flash of green light.

"I'll show this demon not to mess with Heatblast!" Ben yelled, charging forward.

"And what is _he_ doing here?" Jackie yelled, frustrated. These kids were not suppose to have come along.

Fire sprung in Heatblast's hands, throwing it at the fountain, creating a column of steam. "Take that!"

"You fool!" Bai Tza roared, pillars of water shooting from the ground, two of them twisting around, one hitting Heatblast, the other hitting Dani, sending them flying backwards.

"Uncle, we need the Banishing Spell!" Jackie said, turning to the side car, where Uncle was struggling to get out.

"Then help Uncle get out of contraption!" Uncle yelled bitterly.

Dani was back up, flying at Bai Tza, green energy glowing in her hands again, going in for a close range hit.

"Fool!" the water demon yelled, swinging her tail at the ghost girl, hitting her hard and sending her flying into a small cafe by the side.

"Come on! They're distracting the demon so you can send her back!" Jade yelled to Uncle, once he finally got out of the sidecar, shaking his head.

"Ai ahhhh...Uncle does not like that contraption!" Uncle yelled, then pulled out a gourd, "I need time to prepare the spell..."

"Then we'll give you time!" Heatblast yelled, throwing another blast of fire forward Bai Tza, the water demon hissing in pain, backing up.

"Stop them!" Shendu roared to the Enforcers, turning to them, who looked nervous.

"But there's a fire alien!" Ratso protested.

"My sister Bai Tza will handle him. Stop the Chans!" Shendu yelled, "Now!"

Ratso, Finn, and Chow shared a glance, then sighed, running towards Jackie and Uncle.

There was a loud honking noise, as an RV came down the road suddenly, charging at the Enforcers.

It slammed to a stop, the door opening as a very large figure pulled himself out of it.

"Tohru!" Chow yelled, "Uhhhh, how's it going old buddy?"

"I think you should give up," Tohru growled, "Now..."

Meanwhile, Dani and Heatblast glared at Bai Tza, who was backing up from the alien and the ghost girl.

"Yah, didn't think you'd have to face against us, did you?" Heatblast grinned, pointing to himself.

The Omnitrix symbol on his chest suddenly began to blink red, and in a flash of red light he changed back to normal.

"...Great..." Ben muttered, as Bai Tza growled, holding up her hands.

"A mere human boy?" Bai Tza shouted, "Bah! You will be destroyed!"

Dani flew forward, firing a beam of green energy at the demon, keeping her back.

"I got this!" Dani yelled, charging her ecto energy again, glaring at the water demon, "My cousin handles ghosts all the time, I should be able to handle some demon!"

"Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao, Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao..."

Bai Tza froze, turning as Uncle began to chant, holding a gourd up, the object beginning to glow green.

"No!" Bai Tza yelled, whipping her tail around, taking Dani by surprise and sending her flying, the girl changing back to normal.

"I got her!" Ben yelled, jumping forward and catching the girl, landing safely.

Uncle pointed the gourd at Bai Tza, the demon beginning to be sucked into a portal that reappeared.

"No! I will not go back!" she yelled, scrambling at the ground, trying to fight being pulled in.

"Looks like someone needs a little push..." Jade muttered, then ran forward.

"Jade, no!" Jackie yelled, as Jade jumped and kicked, hitting Bai Tza in the face, sending her flying into the portal.

The water demon's tail came upwards, wrapping around Jade's legs as she fell through the portal, Jade giving out a single yell as she and Bai Tza fell through it, the door closing for the final time behind them...

[. . .]

Piles of books were gathered around Uncle's antique shop, the sign saying they were closed.

"There's got to be some way to get her back!" Ben yelled, growing frustrated as he stared at a book, slamming it downwards, "This is hopeless!"

Everyone else was quiet, looking worried and ragged. They hadn't been able to find anything...

"Can't we just...make a portal?" Dani wondered, "I mean...my cousin's parents made a portal in the Ghost Zone..."

"Ai ahhhhh, it is not so simple!" Uncle frowned, shaking his head, "Ghost Zone is pocket realm, attached to the living realm. Demon Realm is a different one entirely, attached by spiritual bridges. Only certain way points exist. You can not simply make a portal."

Ben growled, kicking the book he had been holding, the tome hitting a wall and flopping to the ground, opening up to a page.

"Do not kick Uncle's books! They are antiques!" Uncle yelled.

"Ben...pick up the book..." Max said softly, "We'll figure this out..."

Ben frowned, then walked over to the book, pausing as he saw a picture on the page.

"Huh...there's the Null Void in this book!" Ben said, picking it up, then walking over to his grandfather, showing him a picture of several large rocks seemingly floating in space.

"That is not 'Null Void' that is Demon Realm!" Uncle yelled, taking a peek.

"No way, that's definitely the Null Void," Ben said, frowning, an idea beginning to form, "Believe me, I've been there..."

"Nonsense!" Uncle yelled, taking the book roughly from Ben and scanning over it, "This is just a description of the Demon Realm. Will not help!"

Ben frowned, then turned to his grandfather.

"I uhhh...need to use the restroom," Ben said, "I'll be back."

He hurried off, going up the stairs. He looked around, then climbed out a window, scrambling down a drainage pipe. Looking down the street, he hurried to Max's RV, opening the door with a spare key he had.

Once inside he pressed a button, a small slot coming down, showing a device that looked like an unusual flashlight with a trigger attached. Ben grabbed it, heading outside.

Back in the shop, Max paused, a buzzing noise coming from a device on his pocket. He frowned, pulling it out, then froze, eyes widening.

"Ben!" Max yelled, jumping up and running outside, the others looking alarmed, following as Max threw the door open.

"Give me one hour!" Ben said, holding the Null Void Projector up, "Then turn this thing back on!"

Ben pulled the trigger, Max yelling as a swirling portal appeared. Ben placed the projector down, then ran forward, diving through the portal. As he leaped through, the portal closed before him..

[. . .]

Jade shook her head, waking up and finding herself laying on a hard rock, staring up at an unknown red sky.

She heard voices...

"So I see you're back, Bai Tza..."

"Unlike Hsi Wu...where is that bothersome brother of ours?"

Jade's eyes widened, suddenly remembering what had happened. Bai Tza had dragged Jade into the Demon Realm with her. Obviously, the Water Demon had not been aware of her actions, or she would have been dead without ever waking up.

She moved slowly, crawling to the edge of the rock she was one, suppressing a gasp as she saw six demons gathered beneath her. Six of what should have been seven. Where was Hsi Wu?

"Shendu has failed us again," Tso Lan said, frowning deeply, folding his arms into his robe, "We will have to punish him...after we learn the whereabouts of our other brother."

Jade frowned, shifting on the rock slightly, trying to get a better view.

Something moved above her suddenly, a rock falling from above Jade, hitting next to her with a loud thud.

"Ahhh!" Jade yelled, jumping upwards, eyes widening suddenly, realizing her position was compromised.

"Ohhh...it seems like a human is here..." Po Kong said, licking her lips hungrily, turning her massive form to look upwards, the six Demon Sorcerers following her gaze, seeing Jade.

"...Bad day, bad day, bad day!" Jade yelled, making a break for it, running for it, jumping from rock to rock, as the demons came at her.

Something suddenly grabbed her, spinning her around and slamming her against the rock, a taller figure then her, looking like the rock itself held her tightly.

"Quiet," the figure hissed, "Don't move..."

Jade nodded, eyes wide as the figure shielded her from view, the demons coming to a stop.

"Where did the human go?" Xiao Fung frowned, looking around, "She was just here..."

"Darn, I was hoping for a snack!" Po Kong frowned, "Those flying Guardians are so bland in taste..."

Jade the unknown figure stayed perfectly still, as the Demon Sorcerers finally left.

Jade took a deep breath, as the figure moved away from her now, scanning what passed for an horizon in this strange dimension.

"Who are you?" the figure then asked. His body began to change, the rock fading away from his form, revealing a boy a couple years older then Jade. He had black hair that went to his shoulder and dark brown eyes. He wore a shirt with the sleeves torn off, and a ratty pair of jeans.

"My...my name is Jade..." the girl answered, "I got pulled into the Demon Realm here by accident, with the blue fish demon..."

"Demon Realm?" the boy said, raising an eyebrow, "What are you talking about? This is the Null Void. Those were aliens, not demons."

Jade frowned, shaking her head, "No way, they're demons! My uncle and I have been fighting them for a few months now!"

"Shhhh, keep it down," the boy said, "Look, we can argue later...Right now, come with me, I have a safe place...well...relatively safe."

Jade nodded, frowning, as the two headed off through the floating rocks.

"What's your name anyways? What are you doing here?" she wondered, looking to the boy.

"...My name is Kevin," he answered, "I'm here because I'm a criminal..."

Jade's eyes widened, coming to a sudden stop, not sure if she should continue with him. He had saved her, though...

"I did bad things...But someone stopped me, back on Earth," Kevin answered, "A kid named Ben Tennyson...I got trapped in the Null Void trying to get 'revenge' on him...But it was for the best...I met someone here...they helped me. Taught me how to control my powers. I know it wasn't Ben's fault..."

Kevin sighed, turning to Jade, "You probably don't even know who I'm talking about...or even what..."

"You're _that_ Kevin?" Jade said suddenly, eyes widening even more, "Ben told me about you!"

Kevin froze, turning to Jade, "Wait...you know who Ben is?"

"Y-yah...he's...my friend..." Jade answered, "He told me about his adventures last summer...And he told me about you...not all the details, but..."

She trailed off, now looking to the side.

"Huh...Well then, I guess you know more or less what I did," Kevin smirked, shrugging, "Look...I saved you, and I didn't even know you knew Ben. Do you still want my help?"

Jade paused, considering. She was trapped in the Demon Realm, she didn't have any Talismans, and she didn't know how to get out.

"...Alright..." Jade nodded, "Let's go. I'll trust you..."

[. . .]

Stinkfly flew through the Null Void, coming to a stop on a rock, frowning.

"Man, I should have thought this through..." he muttered, looking around, "I'm not even sure where to start..."

The Omnitrix began to flash red, changing Stinkfly back into Ben.

"Great...Now I'm on foot..." Ben sighed, sitting down and frowning. He had to figure out how to find Jade.

"Maybe Wildmutt could sniff her out..." Ben considered, looking at the timed out Omnitrix, "Or XLR8 could just search everywhere...uuuugh, I don't even know how big this place is!"

The Omnitrix flashed purple for a second as Ben hanged his arm to the side, missing the flash.

"Maybe you just need a map!"

Ben jumped suddenly, turning around at the voice, pausing as he saw a young boy, a year or two younger then him, wearing a green outfit with a long scarf. He had blond hair and bright blue eyes.

"Would you like to see my sheep?" the boy asked next, smiling.

Ben paused, wondering what was up with this boy, when a tall man appeared from behind a rock.

"Hello, Ben Tennyson," the man said. He wore a long brown coat with a blue suit beneath it. He had spikey brown hair and brown eyes.

"...Hey...I know you..." Ben said, staring at the man, "You're...that Smith guy, from the museum..."

"Call me Doctor," the man grinned, "The Doctor."

"And I'm The Little Prince!" the blond boy smiled, "This is my sheep!"

The boy showed Ben a picture of a box.

"...That's a box..." Ben said, staring at the piece of paper.

"The sheep is inside the box!" Prince said smiling, "Isn't it lovely?"

"...Sure..." Ben said, then shook his head, getting back to the topic at hand, "Why are you here? How are you here?"

The Doctor grinned, turning, "Allonz-y!"

"...What?" Ben asked, tilting his head to the side, not comprehending.

"It means follow him!" Prince said, running after The Doctor. Ben sighed, following after the two, coming to a stop outside a large blue police box.

"...And what is this thing suppose to do?" Ben wondered, as The Doctor unlocked the doors.

"Help you find Jade," The Doctor answered, opening it up.

Ben gasped, seeing something impossible. Inside was bigger then the outside, and as he stepped in he looked around, amazed.

"See, you can't always trust what you see!" The Little Prince said, "The Doctor's box is like mine here." he tapped the picture of his 'sheep.' "You can't always tell what's inside something just with your eyes."

"Now then...I'm a little rusty with moving this thing in a pocket dimension..." The Doctor muttered, coming to the consoles, "Little Prince...would you care to help?"

"Alright!" the blond boy said, running up to the console, staring at a few buttons he could reach.

"Hold on to something Ben..." The Doctor grinned, "Allonz-y!"

The Doctor pulled a switch.

[. . .]

"This is where you're staying?" Jade asked, as they came to what looked like a run down shack, hidden beneath an overpass of rock, keeping it out of sight.

"Yah...it's not much, but it's not like I was expecting house guests..." Kevin said, opening the door, stepping inside, "We'll need some stuff here..."

Jade waited outside, looking around and kicking a rock idly. She hoped this guy could actually help her.

"It seems as though I was correct..."

Jade froze, turning slowly, seeing one of the Demon Sorcerers appear, floating upwards.

Tso Lan, Demon of Gravity. He wore a red robe, his tongue flicking through the air, as if smelling it.

"Ahhh...you are one of the Chans, who stopped my brothers and sisters..." Tso Lan said, "Perhaps I can use you then, to return to the human realm..."

He held his hand up, beginning to focus, then froze as he heard a strange noise. Both he and Jade turned, seeing something begin to appear, out of focus at first, before revealing itself. A large blue police box...

The door opened up, and out stepped Ben, who frowned at Tso Lan, holding up his Omnitrix.

"Stay away from her!" Ben yelled, activating his device as he jumped forward, slamming it down, changing in a flash of green light.

Cannonbolt hit the ground, spinning forward and leaping into the air, tackling Tso Lan and sending him flying backwards, before the demon could right himself.

"Insolent child!" Tso Lan roared, "I shall remove your organs and feast upon them!"

"No...I don't think you'll be doing that..."

Everyone paused, the spikey haired pilot of the blue box stepping outside now, staring at Tso Lan.

"And who are you, that dares to face me as well?" Tso Lan asked, turning to the man.

"The Doctor," the man answered, "Heard of me?"

The silence was palpable, Tso Lan almost looking like he was shaking, the name having an effect on the elder demon.

"You look...different...but it is you, isn't it?" Tso Lan finally asked.

The Doctor smirked, then nodded his head, "I'll give you one chance." he held up a single finger, to emphasize the point, "Leave, now...Or else."

Silent again, and Tso Lan straightened up, making a decision.

"Next time then..." Tso Lan said, then flew off, leaving Jade, Ben, and The Doctor alone.

"You alright?" Ben asked, still Cannonbolt, lumbering over to Jade.

"Psh, yah, I could handle that guy!" Jade said, "You didn't need to be a big damn hero."

"It's what I do," Ben answered, smirking as he shrugged.

"Oh!" Jade said suddenly, turning to the door where Kevin had disappeared into, "There's someone you should meet..."

Jade hurried to the door, opening it up...and finding it empty. There was an old mattress, a few odds and ends, but no one was in there.

"...Where did he go?" Jade frowned, searching the room, "Huh...he ran out on me..."

"We should get going..." The Doctor mentioned, "T.A.R.D.I.S. doesn't like being here."

He walked over to Ben, then pressed the Omnitrix symbol, changing Ben back to normal, "So you can fit through the door."

"How did you do that?" Ben asked, looking at himself.

"I'm very smart," The Doctor grinned, leading Ben and Jade into the T.A.R.D.I.S. Jade gasped, looking at the inside.

"Yes, yes, bigger on the inside," The Doctor said, waving his hand idly, "Now let's bring you two home."

The Doctor got to work piloting the T.A.R.D.I.S., the Little Prince smiling and introducing himself to Jade.

As the T.A.R.D.I.S. disappeared, Kevin Levin sighed, watching it go.

"Sorry kid...but I don't think Ben was going to believe me going good," Kevin frowned, "Besides...I have more to do here..."

[. . .]

A.N. Yayyyy, update!

Okay this more or less finishes up the Demon Portal stuff. Obviously there are still some loose ends, such as Hsi Wu, and Shendu, but those will be revealed in time.

For now I'm going to do some 'original' story lines, which will consist of either other crossovers, or something new of my own make.

And of course, expect The Doctor to make an appearance off and on. He'll be running around all of Earth 42.

ALSO, if you like this story, and if you liked 'A New Team' then I suggest checking out 'Tales of New York City' which is another story in this continuity. Right now it's a couple one shot stories, but they'll connect up later with the formation of The Avengers and something else decimating part of New York City...

And keep an eye out for other stories in the Earth 42 series I'm making here!

Next chapter for _Ten vs Twelve:_

Rebirth of a Demon King


	5. Demons of the Past

A.N. Auuuugh, sorry for the long wait on the update! Work has been kicking my rear, and a lot of my writing stuff has been focused on a book I'm working on.

Anyways, if you want to know where Piccolo came from, check out Chapter 4 of _Tales of New York City_. You don't need to read the previous chapters though, to understand that one. You should read them too anyways, if you haven't, since they're part of the same world I'm building along with this one.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Valmont moved quickly, gathering spell ingredients, books, anything he thought might be useful, moving as though he were possessed. Of course, he was, by the powerful demon known as Shendu. Hours earlier, Shendu had grabbed control of Valmont's body, the two forced to share. He was in a panic, either not willing or unable to tell neither Valmont or the Dark Hand Enforcers, Ratso, Finn, Chow, and Hak Fuu.<p>

"Uhhh...boss..." Chow finally spoke up, Shendu flipping through a book rapidly. He scowled, burning the book right in his hands before turning towards the luckless employee, glowing red eyes staring right at the gray skinned man.

"Will you witless fools stop standing there and help me find the proper spell?" Shendu roared, literally breathing fire at the four, causing them to jump from the heat.

"But...uhhh, boss man, we don't know what you're looking for..." Finn answered, looking sheepish. "You just sorta panicked earlier..."

Shendu paused, frowning. As much as he hated to admit it, they had a point. They were useless without telling them what he needed, but in order to explain...It would simply be too difficult.

"Just...stay on guard!" Shendu ordered, turning as he leafed through a book. Bits of plaster and wood sprinkled down on the pages.

He looked up, the ceiling above him creaking, then suddenly breaking open, a figure descending downwards, a triumphant look on it's face.

The figure was tall and green, it's skin looking a little wrinkled. It had odd pink pads on it's arms, pointed ears, and antenna coming from it's forward. It wore a dark blue shirt with the Japanese symbol for 'Demon' on it, along with a billowing cape and loose dark blue pants, though the clothes seemed a little threadbare, as though they had seen better days.

"Ahhh...Shendu...my favorite pupil," the figure smirked, landing on the ground, paying no attention to the stunned and scared humans standing behind the possessed Valmont. Ratso, Finn, and Chow stood stock still, hoping they might be able to make it out alive. Hak Fu just frowned, narrowing his eyes at the intruder.

"Ahhhh...yes, Lord Piccolo, how nice of you to visit...It seems like only yesterday we last met..." Shendu said, trying to look as small as possible, "I've been...looking for a spell! To free you, yes. It's taken some time. My siblings were very thorough with their treachery..."

Lord Piccolo stared at Shendu, then suddenly burst into laughter, filling the room, the Dark Hand chuckling along nervously. Piccolo then stopped abruptly, staring at the humans, who went silent.

"Oh Shendu, you always were such a pathetic liar. You can't bluff even with all the cards," Piccolo grinned, revealing his fangs, "I know it was you who orchestrated my banishment. I have to say, congratulations though. I didn't think you'd manage to do it. I have to ask, why though? Was I not a good master?"

Shendu paused. He had not been immediately killed, which may not be a good thing. "Master...may I speak forthright?"

"Of course you may student," Lord Piccolo nodded, the grin still plastered to his face, "If I didn't want to hear what you had to say, I would have torn the throat out of this pathetic vessel you call a host."

Shendu gulped, then nodded, "Sir...you were killing all the humans..."

"And?" Piccolo laughed, "They are vermin to be slaughtered! Nothing but mindless beasts to be killed. Certainly one or two may be clever enough to be amusing, but nothing to cry about. Have you gone soft, Shendu? Perhaps too much time among these humans has affected you..."

"No, sir, it is not that!" Shendu answered, shaking his head, "But if the humans are dead, then who will serve us? Who will worship us? There is nothing to be gained by ruling an empty planet."

That grin still remained on Piccolo, and it seemed to widen even further. "Oh dear student of mine...did you expect me to stop on this pathetic rock of a world? There are others planets, other planes of existence even! Realities upon realities to conquer and crush. This world is nothing compared to the infinite number that awaits those worthy of the challenge."

Shendu and the others simply stared. This was above their heads, something they hadn't even considered about. The Dark Hand simply wanted enough money to retire somewhere, maybe buy a small island, have servants. Shendu had been content with a country to rule. But this...entire realities? Was it even possible?

Piccolo smiled, then glanced towards the humans, "Tell me Shendu, do these humans do anything particularly clever?"

"Unless you count failing every task, then no," Shendu growled, "But I still find them useful in other ways. They know this world. Much has changed in your absence, Lord Piccolo."

Piccolo sighed, then gave a small shrug, "Fine then. Right now I wish to seek vengeance on four other humans. Did you know I managed to escape my prison before this? I was sent back by four measly humans however...Even with their limited life span, they should still be alive...If not, I'll have to be content with just wiping out their lineage..."

"Of course, Lord Piccolo. My...servants, here, can help you locate them," Shendu said, smiling slightly, "Is there anything else I may do for you, oh lord?"

"Yes. You can tell me where your Talismans are. I won't have my second-in-command sharing a skin suit with a vermin," Piccolo answered, "I want to be focused on my revenge. You can focus on other things."

Shendu paused, then smiled slightly. Perhaps this would work out after all...

* * *

><p>"Ai ahhhhh, what did Uncle say about being ghost in shop? Gives Uncle the willies!"<p>

"Sorry! I was just trying to dust the plates up here..."

Dani Phantom landed on the ground, looking sheepish as a beam of light transformed her back into her human form, holding a duster in her hand.

The old Chinese man simply known as Uncle huffed slightly, nodding his head at the girl then went back to looking over a book.

"Why do I have to help clean this place anyways?" Ben Tennyson grumbled, pushing some small piles of dirt around, "I don't live here or anything..."

"You spend enough time here it seems!" Uncle snapped, "You are bad influence on Jade, I know it!"

Jade just grinned, sitting on a couch that was older even then Uncle, somehow not doing any cleaning and getting away with it.

"In all fairness, I spend about as much time here as Ben too..." Dani piped up, cleaning a shelf now. "But why are we cleaning this place so much?"

"That's because an old friend of ours' is coming to visit," Grampa Max said, emerging from the backroom. Something was cooking, and by the smell of it the three preteens all looked green, wondering if they would be able to sneak out to find something more edible.

"Roshi...We knew him back when we were younger, doing some training together," Max continued, oblivious to the faces of the children, "He's an old martial arts master. He has a pupil about your guy's age too. You four can get to know each other."

"I hope it's a guy. I'm definitely going to need a cootie shot if I have to hang around more girls," Ben grumbled a bit, still just pushing dirt around with his broom.

"You're just saying that because I kick your butt at...everything," Jade said, pausing for a moment to make sure she was correct.

"He's got better grades, actually..." Dani pointed out, usually the medium between the two.

"So? Who cares about that?" Jade asked, turning so she was sitting upside down on the couch, "I kick butt where it matters."

"Well you should care about grades, Jade!" Jackie said, coming from upstairs, shaking a finger at the girl, "You need good grades to get to college, then find a good job!"

"Psssshaw, I'm going to be a secret agent!" Jade grinned, flipping around so she was now on her feet, arms up, "I'll join Section 13, or S.H.I.E.L.D. maybe! They'll have to have a bidding war, I'm just that good. And the Justice League will want me to join as well, of course, but I'll have to say no."

"Hah, right," Ben said, shaking his head and laughing, "I'm a real hero. I've saved a lot of people! I'll be a super famous hero one day, definitely."

Max just sighed, shaking his head at his grandson. Making friends here in San Francisco had helped Ben. He was less destructive, less prone to jump into dangerous situations. His grades were even doing better, but he was still Ben.

A knock at the door, and Uncle straightened up, the door opening with the jingle of a bell. A bald man with a large white beard and mustache walked in, grinning. He had dark glasses covering his eyes, and was wearing an orange shirt and purple turtle shell on his back.

"Ahhh, Chan, Max, good to see you two!" the man laughed, stepping forward, "Nice shop, and is that your old RV parked outside Max?"

Behind the turtle shell wearing old man came a young kid. He had black hair that was wild and messy, wearing an orange gi and pants, a red pole strapped to his back. The young boy also had something brown coming from his pants. Brown and...furry.

"Is that a tail?" Jade asked suddenly, staring at the young boy, who paused and looked to Jade, then grinned.

"Yup! Don't any of you have a tail?" the boy asked, the adults going into the back room to talk. He peered at them a little, trying to see.

"Ummm, no..." Dani answered.

"Well I was a monkey once..." Jade said.

"Sometimes," Ben shrugged, indicating the Omnitrix.

Goku just paused for a moment, then laughed, putting his head back, "Hahahahahaha! Well my name's Goku! And ohhh, what's that smell? It smells delicious!"

The young monkey-tailed boy started drooling, the other three making a face at the smell. They weren't entirely sure what it was, but Max and Uncle seemed very excited about it, which meant it was probably something green and moving.

"My name's Dani," Dani then added, after a moment, "The other girl there is Jade, and the boy there is Ben."

Goku paused again, scratching his head, "Errr...which one of you is the girl?"

* * *

><p>The ceiling exploded.<p>

Alarms blared, agents running around in confusion, two figures dropping through the hole.

The Demon King Piccolo grinned devilishly, holding his hands up, energy collecting in his palms. Two luckless Section 13 agents were disintegrated in an instant. Next to Piccolo cowered Valmont, still possessed by Shendu.

"There is...good magic...here..." Shendu hissed, shaking his head.

"I know," Piccolo answered, "Oddly potent, but still not a match for me. Stay near for now."

Piccolo strode forward, Valmont hurrying along close to him. They turned a corner, Piccolo's arm stretching out, grabbing another agent and pulling him close.

"Human! Tell me where the Talismans are in this wretched place, and I may grant you a quick death," Piccolo sneered, eyes blazing.

"N...never..." the agent muttered.

"Suit yourself."

The agent screamed in pain, Piccolo dropping him to the floor, walking off. Valmont paused, then hissed in pain as the spell Uncle had placed around Section 13 affected him, and he hurried to the protective aura Piccolo was putting off...

* * *

><p>After some initial embarrassment, introductions were sorted out, and Ben, Jade, Dani, and Goku found themselves upstairs at a table set up for them. Goku was still drooling slightly, the idea of food being his entire thought process at the moment.<p>

"We really don't have to eat that stuff Uncle and Max made, do we?" Jade whined as Jackie appeared, walking up the stairs. "I saw it earlier. I swear it made noises at me!"

Jackie chuckled, shaking his head, "There's not enough for everyone, and Roshi says his pupil eats a lot. I ordered some pizza for all of you."

There was a relieved face on Ben, Jade, and Dani's face, while Goku just looked confused.

"What's pizza?" Goku wondered, rubbing his head, "Is it tasty?"

"It's the best thing ever," Ben said, nodding his knowingly. "And how have you never had pizza before? That's blasphemy!"

As the kids talked, the phone rang, Jackie hurrying to answer it.

"Uncle's Rare Finds, how may I help you?" Jackie asked.

"Jackie, it's me, Black!" Captain Black said, "It's...Something. A demon, with Valmont. It showed up, it's...it's...it's really bad Jackie..."

Jackie heard something explode over the phone.

"I'll get Uncle. We'll find a spell!" Jackie yelled, hurrying downstairs. Jade looked up, then grinned, elbowing Ben, who looked up as well. "Uncle, there's something very bad happening at Section 13!"

"Come on!" Jade grinned, and hurried downstairs. Ben hurried after her, and Dani turned to Goku, grinning.

"I guess you'll get to find out about what us kids do...Come on," Dani said, hurrying after them as well.

Goku frowned, his stomach grumbling, then hurried after them as well. Maybe there would be something to eat, wherever they'd go.

* * *

><p>"Uh huh...Uncle, Black says the demon is green...two legs and arms...human sized...pink pads on his arms...and...antennas..." Jackie said, then turned to the three old men, who just stared, their food untouched.<p>

"No...it can't be..." Roshi said, eyes wide behind his glasses.

"He was...sealed away..." Uncle muttered, "No one should have been able to break that spell..."

Max just hit the table hard, "This is very bad...Chan, do you have the right supplies?"

"No...but I know where I can get them. I will need time to gather the supplies," Uncle said, getting up, "I will need your help. Tohru, you too!"

"I'll head the Section 13, and stall," Jackie said, "Just hold on Captain Black!"

"No! Jackie, you must not go! This is much worse then anything else we have ever faced before..." Uncle said, shaking his head, "I am sorry, but if you go, you will certainly die."

Jackie's eyes widened, but he nodded, looking worried. But then a thought occurred, to both him and Max.

"Jade!"

"Ben!"

"They would both run off! Might already have!" Jackie yelled, then shot up the stairs. A moment later he called down, "They're gone! All four of them!"

Roshi got up, turning to Uncle, "I will go and get them. I'll need the keys to your old rust bucket. And...ummm...directions...heh."

"I'll go with you then," Jackie said, coming back down, "We better hurry..."

"Roshi...it still has all the tricks," Max said, handing Roshi the keys, who nodded, Roshi and Jackie hurrying off now.

* * *

><p>The door to the Vault was blown aside with a mere force of presence, King Piccolo stepping forward, staring at the Talismans. He flexed his fingers, the glass shattering as the twelve magical artifacts floated towards him and Shendu.<p>

"Now then..." Demon King Piccolo grinned, turning towards Valmont. He held up his hand and began to mutter a spell. Valmont shook, his eyes glowing red suddenly. Valmont's body shook, and Shendu's spiritual form came flying out of the man. Valmont gave a soft moan, then collapsed on the floor.

The twelve Talismans pulsed, and Piccolo began another spell, Shendu's spiritual form beginning to glow, the Talismans floating towards the dragon demon, circling was a brilliant flash of light, and Shendu roared.

He stomped forward, laughing and holding his arms up, his physical body restored. He was tall, dwarfing Piccolo, and grinned, looking around.

"Ahhhh...my body! I have returned to full strength!" Shendu declared, then turned towards Piccolo. "My Master..."

Piccolo smiled, then nodded, "Your body is restored...now we shall get my revenge..."

* * *

><p>XLR8 stopped outside Section 13, Jade sliding off his back, looking upwards at the pillar of smoke. Their were sirens in the distance.<p>

Dani landed next to them, in her ghost form. Goku jumped down as well, having been riding an odd yellow cloud which he called Nimbus.

"Come on, let's hurry," Jade said, and the four piled into the phone booth.

"Hey, watch your tail!" Dani muttered.

"Sorry," Ben as XLR8 said.

"I was talking to Goku!"

"Oh, sorry!" Goku chuckled, as Jade hit the proper code.

The telephone booth disappeared, shooting downwards beneath the city, depositing them out into Section 13. Red lights were shining, alarms blaring. No agents could be seen.

"We better get to the Talismans!" Jade said. XLR8 nodded, picking up Jade and hurrying off towards the Vault. Dani frowned, turning to Goku.

"They always rush off. Come on!" Dani yelled, floating into the air and flying after the other two. Goku nodded, grinning. He was still hungry, but it seemed like their might be a fight soon!

* * *

><p>"Chan...Chan...You don't you think..."<p>

"Maybe...But Tennyson? Roshi? Wilson? I don't recognize these names, and I can't find any in the phone book..."

"That green guy said we better find them before he and Shendu get back..."

The Enforcers glanced towards each other, all looking scared.

"Do we _have_ to be here when we get back?" Ratso finally asked, looking to the others.

"I say we make a break for it. How about Mexico?" Finn suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Chow nodded, and the three hurried out of the warehouse, leaving Hak Fu by himself, who just frowned at them.

"I shall stay loyal..." Hak Fu muttered.

* * *

><p>"Oh no..."<p>

Jade and XLR8 stopped, staring at two figures in the Vault, who turned at the new presence.

Shendu grinned, glaring at Jade, his eyes glowing red. Piccolo simply looked mildly amused, looking at XLR8.

"Who are you guys?" Ben asked, taking a step forward, attempting to protect Jade.

"I am King Piccolo," Piccolo answered, "Master of the Eight Demon Sorcerers. This is Shendu, one of my students. Shendu, I shall allow you the honor of destroying these two."

"With pleasure, Lord Piccolo..." Shendu grinned, striding forward.

"Jade, run, I got this!" XLR8 yelled, dashing forward and tackling Shendu and hitting him with a series of super fast punches. Shendu scowled, stepping back, then breathed fire at the blue alien.

XLR8 dodged, moving to the side and zipping up the wall, using his tail and slamming into Shendu's face. Shendu roared, then reached up and grabbed XLR8's tail, swinging him around and slamming him into the ground.

"Bad day, bad day..." Jade muttered, stepping back and pulling out her cell phone. She needed to tell Uncle about Shendu. If he was back as well...

XLR8 freed himself with a series of kicks, jumping back and glaring at Shendu. Piccolo just stood off to the side, watching. The area they were in was much too confined to use XLR8's speed to the fullest.

Well he couldn't lure this thing out into the open in the city. He'd have to make do.

"Man, I've seen a _lot_ of ugly things, but you really take the cake," XLR8 taunted, "And uuuugh, that smell. When did you last bath? Medieval times?"

"You insolent fool, I will destroy you!" Shendu growled, firing beams of energy from his eyes. Ben dodged, glancing behind him to make sure Jade was hiding somewhere. Even she knew that she couldn't handle Shendu. Not without some kind of back up.

"Laser eyes? Really? Very original," XLR8 laughed, shooting forward and slamming Shendu with a series of strikes, knocking him back again. No matter what he did he kept coming back. XLR8 just wasn't wearing Shendu down.

"And who does your tailoring?" Ben continued, "The Hulk? Put a shirt on!"

He laughed again as Shendu strode forward, then abruptly stopped as the Omnitrix symbol on his chest began to beep red. Shendu stopped, looking puzzled, then stepped back as there was a bright flash of red light, expecting another trick.

The Dragon Demon paused, then laughed, seeing Ben standing there and trying to look defiant.

"A child?" Shendu snorted, "I should have guessed. But this will make things so much easier..." Shendu held up his hand, fire billowing in it, Ben taking a step back, looking at the Omnitrix, trying to will it to recharge.

"Well try this!"

Ice shot from behind Ben, overtaking Shendu in a sudden glacial attack, freezing the demon. Ben looked around, seeing Dani fly by him, slamming into the froze form of Shendu. The ice cracked, but instead of Shendu cracking with it, Shendu roared as he freed himself, grabbing Dani and slamming her into the wall.

"Power pole extend!"

Shendu looked up, only to find a long red pole slamming into his chin, forcing him backwards as Goku jumped past Ben, slamming his fist into the dragon.

Piccolo's eyes widened, staring at the symbol on Goku's gi. No...it couldn't be...

Well, that made things so much simpler.

Piccolo laughed, jumping forward and grabbing Goku by the throat, spinning him around and slamming him into the wall. "You! Boy! Who is your master?"

Goku growled at Piccolo, struggling to get free, but didn't answer. Piccolo just scowled, increasing the pressure on Goku's throat.

"Is it the Turtle Hermit Roshi?" Piccolo asked, glaring into the boy's eyes. Something must have betrayed it, as Piccolo laughed, throwing Goku to the side, who landed by Ben's feet.

"Ugh...so hungry..." Goku muttered, struggling to get back up. Dani wobbled as well, shaking her head. Ben looked at the Omnitrix, still red.

"Come on, come on..." Ben said, poking at the device on his wrist, trying to get it to work, "I need a recharge, now!"

"Need...food..." Goku muttered, "Then...I could fight better..."

Ben paused, looking down at Goku. He glanced towards Dani, who just look scared.

"...Dani...get Goku to the break room," Ben ordered, "Find Jade. Get Goku something to eat. He hurt that Shendu guy earlier, maybe if he does eat he'll be able to help more."

"And what are you going to do?" Dani wondered, picking up Goku and supporting him.

"I'll distract these two..." Ben answered, picking up a piece of rubble, "Hurry up, go!"

Dani frowned, about to protest when she saw the look in Ben's eyes. She hurried off, Goku in tow. Ben turned back to Shendu and Piccolo, the two discussing something. Ben took a deep breath, then hurled the piece of rubble hard.

Idly, almost like an after thought, Piccolo grabbed the rubble as it neared him, then smashed it into pieces, letting the dust settle on the floor. He and Shendu turned eying the eleven year old boy.

"You are brave, for a human..." Piccolo said, striding forward. "Tell me boy...what is your name? I would like to know who I am about to kill..."

Ben glared up at the demon, standing as tall as he could, "My name is Ben! Ben Tennyson!"

Demon King Piccolo paused, then suddenly began to laugh, his entire body shaking. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA! This...this is too rich! First the pupil of Roshi, and now a Tennyson? Tell me boy, do you bare any relation to a Max Tennyson?"

"He's...he's my grandfather..." Ben answered, "I bet he kicked your butt in the past, didn't he! And I'll do the same!"

Piccolo's expression turned into a scowl. He held up his hand, energy collecting in it.

"I won't give you a chance..."

"HIYAH!"

An orange and blue blur hit Piccolo, knocking him back as Jade seemed to come out of nowhere, hitting the green being with a flying kick, the girl landing next to Ben.

"You were suppose to get to safety!" Ben yelled, "Where's Dani and Goku?"

"In the break room. Goku was tearing through the fridge," Jade answered, "I came back to save you!"

"Well I stayed behind to save you!" Ben yelled back. The two prepared to argue further, when a coughing noise interrupted them. They turned to see Piccolo, staring down at the two of them.

"Shendu, do you know this other brat?" Piccolo asked.

"That is Jade Chan, niece of Jackie Chan, a human who has gotten in my way numerous times..." Shendu answered, glaring at the girl, "It would be a pleasure to destroy her."

"Chan? Perhaps...Hah...fate is certainly an interesting thing," Piccolo chuckled. Ben glanced to his wrist again. Still red. This wasn't good. He needed to transform, and really soon, or neither he nor Jade were going to be around much longer.

"Now then, if there aren't any further interruptions..." Piccolo said, stepping forward as energy glowed in his hands. Ben gulped, and found himself reaching to his side, grabbing Jade's hand. She didn't protest, just staring forward defiantly.

Something whizzed past them in the air, embedding itself into Piccolo's shoulder. The demon cried out, when it exploded. Purple goo ooze from the wound, his left arm having been blown off by the explosion.

"Now, now, Piccolo...Perhaps I've trodden down a dark path in life...but killing two preteen children? That's just a little too dark, even for me..."

Ben and Jade turned, seeing a tall figure in black stride forward. His helmet was half orange, half black, only a single eye showing. He produced a small metal cylinder, which expanded. He swung it around, then glanced to Ben and Jade.

"You two kiddies should run along now," the figure said softly, "This is for the adults..."

"And who...are you...?" Piccolo asked, glaring at the figure. Shendu had moved back some, staring at the wound on his master.

"Some know me as Deathstroke. Mercenary for hire. Recently I took a bit to starting my own thing, finding an apprentice. Didn't work out. Now I'm working for a new player in town," the figure answered. "You may know me by a different name...Wilson...Slade Wilson."

Slade then charged forward, Piccolo growling and holding up his free hand, focusing his energy.

Ben and Jade scrambled against the wall, and the fight had begun again...

* * *

><p>A.N. Once again, so, sooooooo sorry for the long wait on updating this. Hopefully the longer then usual chapter will make up for it!<p>

Next chapter will hopefully be the conclusion of the Piccolo stuff, along with more back story into why Piccolo wants revenge on Max, Uncle, Roshi, and Slade...

And remember to check out _Tales of New York City_ as the Avengers will be forming very soon in that!


	6. Defeat of the Demon King

A.N. Sooooo sorry for the late update! Hopefully this is good though! Enjoy! I'll talk more at the end about stuff.

* * *

><p>The Demon King Piccolo. A truly terrible force that ravaged the world a very long time ago.<p>

He was unstoppable, laying waste to vast stretches of humanity, bringing terror and death wherever he visited.

One day he grew bored, and began to teach eight Demon Sorcerers. He taught them arcane arts, helped them with their own elemental specialties. He gave to each of them different parts of the planet, demanding tribute from each.

Eventually the eight demon siblings began to resent their master, who was killing off humans faster then they could repopulate. Without humans to rule over, they would have no servants to tend to their needs, to rule over. They came together, and managed to banish the Demon King into the netherworld, a place neither here nor there, a rift between the dimensions.

And so they ruled over the humans for centuries, before the Ancient Immortals defeated each demon sibling in turn, either banishing them into a pocket dimension, or in Shendu's case, imprisoning him within a stone form, using the Talisman powers Shendu had taken against the demon.

Piccolo faded out of memory, lost to the voids of time. His face, his deeds, his presence on Earth was eventually lost, the few who knew about him glad for his absence.

Except one day, about forty years ago. The Demon King Piccolo found a way back to the realm of the living. Weakened from his millenniums in exile, he was repulsed by one of the last Chi Wizards and his student, along with an astronaut named Tennyson, a traveling martial artist called Roshi, and a teenage kid who got caught up in it all, by the name of Wilson...

But now he had returned, from the blood of one of his students, and a powerful dark wizard named Hex, acting on the orders of a mad alien, released into the world once again.

And not many knew yet...

* * *

><p>Slade Wilson pressed back memories of his youth as he dodged the green and pink arm that flew past his right shoulder. Piccolo had regrown the lost limb Slade had previously blown off, a trick the masked warrior did not remember last time.<p>

"You insolent human!" the Demon King roared, "I remember you! The upstart pup!"

Piccolo focused, his energy flying forward and taking Slade by surprise, throwing him back down the hallway. The floor shook, and Slade jumped up, avoiding a piece of ceiling that almost collapsed on him.

Section Thirteen was falling apart, Piccolo's power alone causing the foundation to crack and crumble. Most of those left in the building were evacuating. They couldn't do anything to these demons that had invaded.

Shendu smirked, standing back and watching his Master fight the orange and black clothed human. He sniffed the air, then vanished suddenly, drawing on the power of his Snake Talisman to disappear. He would let his Master deal with Slade. He had other matters to attend to.

* * *

><p>"Is this really the time to be pigging out?" Dani yelled, looking nervous as Goku raided the fridge in Section Thirteen's break room, scarfing down a sandwich it's owner would not miss.<p>

"I gotta eat something though!" Goku whined, cleaning out the fridge in a matter of minutes, before turning to the vending machine, "Hey, how do I get the food out of there?"

Dani frowned, glancing towards the door, wondering where Jade and Ben where. She hoped they were okay.

"Oh wait, never mind, I got it!" Goku grinned, and Dani turned back to Goku, who had used his tail to take the candy through the slot, and was now munching on a chocolate bar, "This is really good!"

Dani scowled slightly, feeling the floor shake, "This place is coming down on us, we gotta find Ben and Jade!"

The door creaked open, Dani tensing and beginning to glow, two rings of light appearing around her, one moving upwards, the other downwards, transforming her into her white haired, green eyed form.

"Relax, it's us..." Jade said, as she and Ben entered the room. Ben was poking at his Omnitrix, still trying to get it to work, the symbol on it still a disappointing red.

"What happened?" Dani asked, relaxing and returning to her human form, "I mean, with those guys..."

"Demons," Jade said, frowning, "Some weird guy in orange and black showed up and attacked the green guy. Said his name was Slade or something..."

Dani frowned, shrugging, not recognizing the name. "Weird...but I guess we shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. We need to get going, this place is coming down around us."

"If only this thing would work!" Ben scowled, glaring at his Omnitrix, still stubbornly red, "Stupid piece of junk..."

Jade tugged at Ben's shirt, frowning and pulling him back out into the hallway, Dani and Goku following, the tailed boy still stuffing his face as they hurried down the hall. Jade lead them through the quickest way, coming up to one of the emergency exits.

"Going somewhere, girl?"

The four froze, turning as Shendu appeared behind them, becoming visible again. Dani glared, turning back into her ghost form, Goku producing his Power Pole, stepping in front of Jade and Ben. Without any magic backing her up, Jade stood no chance against Shendu, and neither did Ben without his Omnitrix in the green.

"You two get out of here. Get back to Uncle's," Dani said, "We can handle this guy."

"Please, you two children?" Shendu laughed, "You won't even slow me down!"

Shendu spat fire at them, laughing coldly. Goku jumped forward, swinging his Power Pole quickly, dissipating the flames before they could do any harm. Shendu frowned, then found himself suddenly being thrown back with a solid kick to his chest, Goku having continued on with a counter attack.

"Go, we'll be fine!" Dani yelled to Jade and Ben. The two nodded and hurried through the exit.

Dani flexed her hands, feeling her power collect in her. Thanks to Jade Dani did not have to worry about turning into a pile of goo. She could fight without having to worry about using too much power. Now it was time to repay that debt, even if Jade would never have seen it as one.

Dani flew forward, zooming past Goku and slamming her glowing hands into Shendu's chest, shouting as the ectoplasm blasted through the demon, throwing him further back into a steel wall, the entire room reverberating with that strike.

"Fools, with my Talismans I am invincible! You can not hurt me, and even if you could, I could simply heal," Shendu laughed, picking himself up. He held up his hands, more fire beginning to crackle in his palms, focusing.

Dani's hands glowed blue, feeling the ice inside of her. Her 'cousin,' the one she was cloned from had ice powers, and Dani had discovered that much like him she did as well, even if she couldn't yet do a few of his other moves, like his Ghostly Wail.

"Ka...me...ha...me..."

Dani paused, looking behind her shoulder, seeing Goku having taken a stance, his wrists pressed together, fingers apart, a blue orb of energy glowing between his fingers, holding his hands back to this side, focusing hard on Shendu.

"Ha...me..." Goku continued, chanting the strange words, the blue orb of energy growing larger in his hands, humming loudly now with sheer energy.

Dani jumped backwards now, getting out of the way as Shendu just growled at Goku, stepping forward, energy glowing from his eyes.

"Ha...Me...HAAAAA!" Goku yelled, throwing his hands forward, a blue lance of energy shooting at the dragon demon.

Shendu roared, responding by blasting energy from his eyes, meeting the blue beam of energy in the middle. Shendu struggled for a moment, being pushed back.

Dani floated up, adding in her own energy, green mixing with Goku's blue, beating back Shendu's beam of energy and hitting him dead on.

The energy threw Shendu back, smashing him through several walls, forcing him deeper into Section Thirteen. Dani and Goku breathed heavily, taking a moment to collect themselves.

"Come on, we better get to the surface," Dani said to Goku. The monkey-tailed boy nodded, and the two hurried up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Max's RV came to a stop outside of Section Thirteen.<p>

"Oh no..." Jackie said, frowning and seeing the agents outside. They were not milling about, but Captain Black was organizing them, getting a perimeter set up, making sure no civilians wandered into the area. A phone was in his hand, and he was talking urgently to someone.

"Look, we need help! S.H.I.E.L.D., Justice League, the Titans even, I don't care, we need back up!" Black yelled over the phone, "And quickly!"

He scowled, obviously not liking what he was hearing, and hung up the phone, looking up and seeing the RV. He looked relieved as Jackie stepped out, hurrying over to Black.

"I am so glad to see you Jackie," Black said, "Where's Uncle? We need a spell, badly..."

"He's back at the shop," Jackie answered, "He's working on a spell though. Black, did you see Jade or the others? We think they headed here earlier."

Black frowned, shaking his head, "I didn't, I've been busy organizing everyone here."

"Sir," an agent said, stepping forward, "I saw Jade earlier. She was...on this weird blue creature..."

"That would be Ben then," Black said, frowning and looking back towards the entrance of Section Thirteen. "Jackie...things are bad. My superiors have been more open with the whole M word thing, but apparently something happened in New York City. I don't have any details, but from what I hear it's some kind of major attack. All government assets are there right now. The National Guard is scrambling, but well..."

"'Magic must defeat magic,'" Jackie said, quoting Uncle. "And even then..."

"A lot of people could get hurt..."

"UNCLE JACKIE!"

Jackie paused, turning as he heard Jade, running through the crowd, quickly followed by Ben.

"Jade! I'm so glad you're okay!" Jackie said, picking the girl up, then frowned, "Where's Dani and Goku?"

"They're...fighting Shendu..." Jade said quietly. Jackie froze, slowly putting Jade down and pulling out his cell phone.

He dialed Uncle quickly, pacing now.

"Uncles' Rare Finds! We are BUSY. Call again laterrrr..." Uncle shouted into the phone.

"Uncle wait, it's Jackie!" Jackie said quickly before Uncle could hang up, "There's something you need to know..."

He handed the phone to Jade, who told Uncle what happened. Roshi wandered over to them now, standing by Jackie and looking worried for his student.

"I seeeee...hand phone back to Jackie," Uncle told Jade, when she told him about Shendu and Deathstroke/Slade Wilson.

Black looked pale now, but remained quiet as Jackie and Uncle talked.

"Shendu can be dealt with, it is Piccolo who is greater threat," Uncle told Jackie, "Wilson can hold him off for now, but not for long..."

"Hah, it's green!" Ben yelled suddenly, as his Omnitrix beeped, changing it's red color to green, "Let that green guy show up again, I'll go Way Big and beat him down!"

Jackie ignored Ben for now, frowning, "Uncle, we'll need your spell soon..."

"It is brewing, needs time!" Uncle yelled, "But I will prepare the spell we used last time for Shendu in the mean time. You need to buy time..."

Uncle sounded worried, and Jackie nodded, "I understand..."

They said their goodbyes, and Jackie hung the phone up, handing it to Jade, "You should hold this, in case Uncle calls back."

Jade was about to protest, but Black cut in, looking worried.

"Jade, did you say Deathstroke, earlier?" Black asked. Jade nodded slowly, and Black groaned. "Deathstroke is a wanted man, a known criminal..."

"It is a shame the road young Wilson went down," Roshi said, stroking his beard, "He had such potential..."

"You know him?" Black asked, turning to Roshi.

"Knew," Roshi clarified, "Back in...'69. Piccolo broke through before. It's where Max, Chan, and I met. There was this kid, barely eighteen. He got caught up in all of it, helped us knock him back into the void. I think he joined the military not long after that...Lost track of him."

Black frowned, "I see...Well, I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing he's here."

"He seems to be helping us, and that's what matters right now..." Roshi shrugged, then brightened up, "Ahh, there's my student!"

Dani and Goku appeared, hurrying over to the group as well.

"We blasted that lizard guy!" Goku grinned, "But I'm getting hungry again..."

"It'll take more then that, I think..." Roshi frowned, then froze, turning his sunglassed eyes up towards the sky.

A green blur shot up from ground, stopping and floating in the sky. The Demon King Piccolo laughed, looking down at the humans below.

"Tremble and despair!" Piccolo roared, his voice booming out across the city, "I am your new lord and master, for the rest of your lives! If you find fault in this, do not fret, for your lives will not be for much longer!"

"Alright, then guy is going down!" Ben yelled, activating his Omnitrix, twisting the dial, "Say hello to Way Big!"

Ben slammed his hand down on the dial, a flash of green light changing him, turning him into a large crystalline creature, a light green color.

"Ugh...this is Diamondhead!" Ben complained, "I guess he'll do..."

Green crystal suddenly grew around Ben, having gained plenty of room as everyone backed away. It shot him up into the air, Ben barreling towards Piccolo.

"Hey, ugly, take this!" Ben yelled, pulling back a diamond hard punch. Piccolo turned in mid air, surprise on his face, Diamondhead's punch connecting with the demon, sending him sprawling downwards. Ben fell with him, shooting crystal from his hand and creating a slide, landing safely on the ground, Piccolo slamming hard into the roof.

"Hah, yah, take that!" Ben yelled, pumping his fist. "Can't touch this!"

The building Piccolo was on exploded, sending Ben flying through another one, where he hit a dumpster, causing a significant dent, trash falling down on him.

"Ugh...I'm gonna need a shower after this..." Diamondhead muttered, picking off a banana peel on his head and tossing it to the side.

"TENNYSON!" Piccolo roared, energy collecting in his hand, pointing it towards Ben, "I will destroy you!"

"Oh cr-" Ben began, shooting up crystal around him, energy bursting from Piccolo, blowing out several blocks. Thankfully the area wasn't inhabited, the buildings used by cover for Section Thirteen, it's employees already evacuated.

The crystal cracked around Ben, falling into shatters, Diamondhead glaring at Piccolo, who landed on the ground, glaring.

"That device you carry is interesting," Piccolo said, tilting his head to the side, grinning darkly, "I will enjoy ripping it from your body and destroying it."

"Not gonna happen!" Ben yelled, slamming his hands to the ground. Green crystal shot forward, over taking Piccolo in a series of stabbing motions.

Piccolo coughed up blue blood, stumbling back and glaring at Ben.

"HIYAH!"

Piccolo turned, Goku appearing from the side in a burst of speed, jumping up into the air and spinning around and slamming his feet into the demon's side, kicking him backwards before landing on the ground.

"Thanks!" Ben grinned, "Always nice to get some back up!"

He stood back up, his crystal hands turning into sharp blades, Goku and Ben turning towards Piccolo.

Piccolo laughed, his wounds healing now, eyes wide as he focused his energy, "Time for you both to die!"

Diamondhead ran forward, batting away energy blasts with his refractive nature, slicing at Piccolo.

Goku spun his Power Pole, running forward as well, slashing as Piccolo as well, hitting the demon repeatedly, backing Piccolo up, knocking him backwards...

* * *

><p>"...He's weaker..." Roshi said, watching Ben and Goku fight Roshi, "I think they might be able to win..."<p>

"Yes...his imprisonment in the void did not fare well. He has become softer, older..."

Everyone turned towards the voice, staring as Shendu appeared before them, floating in the air above them, smirking down at them, "I wasn't sure at first...his knowledge of the arcane arts is still impressive, of course, but he always relied more on his raw power in a fight. Perhaps if he used his skills more, he could win, but right now...he will lose..."

"Shendu!" Jackie yelled, frowning and holding up his hands, ready to fight if he had to.

Shendu smirked, landing on the ground, several Section Thirteen soldiers producing their weapons, trained on the demon. Most of them knew it was pointless, but had to try anyways.

"I am not here to fight you, Chan," Shendu growled, red eyes narrowed on Jackie, "If I was you would already be a smoldering pile of ash at my feet. I am simply glad that my former Master will die. Believe it or not, I do not want him around any more then you do."

"Then why don't you help?" Black asked suddenly, stepping forward, "The enemy of my enemy..."

Shendu snorted, almost looking like he would laugh, "That is the strange thing about you humans. You are willing to ally yourselves with those who would sooner destroy you. Even us demons rarely work with our own kind..."

He shook his head, floating up into the air now, "No, I have my body back, and I must come up with a plan before I return to destroy you, Chan..."

"JACKIEEEEE!"

Everyone turned, including Shendu as Uncle appeared, running forward and holding up a bottle with a green liquid. "CATCH!"

He threw the bottle, Jackie catching it, grinning now.

"NO!" Shendu roared, breathing fire at Jackie. Dani flew forward, holding up her hands and producing a green shield of energy, protecting Jackie as he uncorked the bottle and covered his hands with it, handing the bottle over to Black now.

Dani dropped the shield and Jackie leaped forward, grabbing into Shendu's chest, pulling out a small gray stone, jumping backwards.

"I wanted the Rat..." Jackie frowned, staring at the stone, "But Ox will help..."

Shendu growled, stepping forward only to find another pair of hands grabbing into his leg. He looked down, Jade grinning brightly. Shendu breathed fire at the girl, but when it died down Jade was still there, clutching a Talisman.

"I must have got the Dog!" Jade grinned, then frowned, looking down at the Talisman, "Huh, the Pig...?"

Dani appeared behind Jade, hands on the girl's shoulder, "That was me, I made you intangible."

Dani's hands were glowing green now as well with the spell. Black paused, looking down and panicking, Dani having taken the bottle from him earlier.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!" Shendu roared, Jackie leaping into the air and kicking Shendu with a loud crack, the Ox Talisman increasing his strength. Shendu stumbled backwards, Dani flying forward and through Shendu, pulling out a Talisman.

"Ohhh, the Horse!" Dani grinned, "My favorite!"

Shendu stumbled back, glaring at them still, the three forcing him back...

"Dog!"

"Rooster!"

"Sheep!...awwww..."

Shendu stepped back. He still had his Dragon, Snake, Monkey, Tiger, and most importantly in order to maintain his form, the Rat.

Shendu suddenly disappeared, vanishing from view, "You've won for now, but I will return!"

"No!" Jackie yelled, looking around widely. Where had Shendu gone...Did he really just leave...?

Before they could try and find him, there was an explosion behind them, back where Ben and Goku were fighting Piccolo...

* * *

><p>Piccolo coughed up more blue blood, kneeling on the ground, his wounds no longer healing. His energy was low, and Goku and Diamondhead stood in front of him, both glaring at the demon.<p>

"You've lost, give up!" Goku yelled.

Piccolo laughed, staring up at the two, grinning again, "I...will not...be stopped...by mere...children!"

He pushed himself up, then pressed his hands together, mumbling under his breath, focusing on a spell, "I will pull the two of you into the void with me!"

There was an explosion of energy, Piccolo focusing and holding up his hand, a portal appearing behind him, sucking on the three, dragging them inside.

Diamondhead slammed his hands into the ground, using his diamonds to keep himself from moving. Goku did likewise with his Power Pole. Piccolo just laughed, focusing again, eyes closed as he felt himself being pulled back.

"Solar...Flare!" Piccolo yelled, and Ben and Goku cried out, shutting their eyes as they were blinded by the sudden flare of light. Piccolo chuckled, then grunted, his throat growing larger, eyes bulging. His mouth opened, the end of a large egg appearing, covered in juices. Piccolo grunted again, and then the egg shot into the air, flying far away and fast, disappearing over the horizon.

"_I may be defeated, but my son will live on...and get revenge on those who have wronged me..."_

Piccolo then fell backwards, his life leaving him, his body being pulled into the void, the portal still sucking Ben and Goku into it.

"We got...to hang on..." Ben said, then froze, hearing a familiar beeping noise. "No...no...not now..."

A red light flashed over Ben, and he turned to normal, scrambling to grab a hold, any hold, feeling himself pulled into the void...

Something furry grabbed his wrist, Ben opening his eyes and seeing Goku still holding unto his pole, his tail having grabbed Ben. Ben almost laughed, Goku slowly pulling him back, Ben able to grab the Power Pole as well, sighing softly.

Vwooooorrrrppp...Vwooooooorrrrppp...

Ben looked up, staring in shock as a blue police box began to materialize besides him and Goku, seemingly unaffected by the portal as it solidified. The door opened, and The Doctor stuck his head out, grinning brightly to Ben and Goku.

"Well, this I can take care of," The Doctor said, rolling his shoulders slightly with a grin, "Allons-y!"

He ducked back into the T.A.R.D.I.S., and it's top began to glow softly, the portal starting to twist and turn in on itself. The effects of it began to die down, and soon it disappeared all together, Ben and Goku looking towards each other.

They breathed deeply, then laughed out loud as the T.A.R.D.I.S. door opened again, The Doctor stepping out and rubbing his hands together, accompanied by a small boy with blond hair, about Ben and Goku's age, The Little Prince, the same boy Ben and Jade met last time in the Null Void with The Doctor.

"Sorry I'm a little late. I wanted to make a dramatic entrance," The Doctor grinned, turning as the others began to hurry forward.

* * *

><p>Shendu leaned against the wall of an alleyway, closing his eyes tightly. He had managed to get away, but just barely. He lost the majority of his Talismans, most of his power now stripped from him.<p>

He frowned, closing his eyes. His body changed, looking human now, calling forth the power of his Monkey Talisman.

It would have to do for now, but he wouldn't want to keep this form long. He had to form a plan...

With that, he headed towards the docks. He'd have to get help from the Dark Hand once again.

He still had a lot of power, just not his full power...

* * *

><p>Slade Wilson leaned on the floor, trapped in a small bubble of air, the rest of Section Thirteen collapsed around him. He had fought Piccolo for a while, but the demon had managed to defeat him. Still, without him Ben and Goku would not have been able to defeat Piccolo, the demon exerting too much energy dealing with Deathstroke.<p>

"This is the second time I've saved you now..."

Slade looked up, turning his head to the side, seeing a portal appear, The Master stepping through it, smiling faintly, "I didn't save you from the lava before to let you die fighting Piccolo."

Slade shrugged slightly, picking himself up now, feeling the nanites in his body beginning to heal him now, but it would take some time, "I guess I'm not as young as I use to be..."

The Master smiled, shaking his head, "Well I got what I wanted. More data on the dimensional walls, etc, etc. Now come along now, Kessler's made his move in New York City."

Deathstroke nodded, following The Master through the portal. It disappeared, leaving no trace of it's presence.

* * *

><p>A.N. The Demon King Piccolo is defeated, but his progeny is out there, ready to hatch and bring about ruin and devastation in the future...<p>

Shendu has been severely weakened and forced to assume a human form in order to stop pursuit.

And The Doctor has returned, saving Ben and Goku and generally being awesome.

What's next for Ben, Jade, and the others? Find out, next time!

...Which will probably be a while, but I have a reason for that now.

_Ten vs Twelve_ IS part of a bigger universe, as I've said before, with all the _Earth 42 _stuff I'm working on. The thing Black's talking about in NYC? Ray Sphere Blast, and the soon to be formation of The Avengers in my story _Avengers Assemble_, which is a few chapters in already, though the Ray Sphere Blast hasn't happened.

For now I'm taking a little break from this fic as I figure out the next thing I want to do with it. I might come out with a chapter here and there with a singular story before I start up another arc.

Asides from an update in _Avengers Assemble_ coming up, keep an eye out for two other shorter stories.

_Honor Among Rogues_ which will cross over Teen Titans, Xiaolin Showdown, Iron Man: Armored Adventures, and The Spectacular Spider-Man. Blackfire wants to put together a team to challenge the Titans, offering Jack Spicer, Red X, Black Cat, and The Mandarin each something they want in turn. Can they defeat the Titans, or will they be defeated?

_The Detective and The Reaper_ which will crossover Yu Yu Hakusho and Bleach. After having dealt with the Four Saint Beasts, Yusuke is sent to investigate the disappearance of the Shinigami known as Rukia. But when he finds her and Ichigo, will he have just opened up a whole new can of worms?


	7. Marvel

A.N. Ohhhhh geez, I'm sorry for taking a while to update. I wanted to come up with a story line I liked, and one that would let me further expand _Ten vs Twelve_ and the rest of the world of _Earth 42._ This lets me do both, easily!

Firstly I'd like to thank my reviewer **CrossoverFan** for inadvertently giving me this idea, by suggesting a certain character who shows up in this chapter.

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>Ben frowned, holding his hands up as he eyed his opponent, one Jade Chan who was grinning at him from across the room. Between them was Jackie, Max sitting off in the corner. They were at a temporary Section Thirteen headquarters, the previous headquarters having been destroyed by Shendu and the Demon King Piccolo.<p>

Section Thirteen was being converted into a full time magical enforcement agency by the United States government, the first of it's kind, but resources were currently scarce, most of everything going towards New York City and the Ray Sphere blast that had decimated it, along with it's ongoing quarantine.

"Now you two, be nice, you're just practicing some forms," Jackie insisted, "This is not suppose to be a spar."

"Yah, yah," Ben said dismissively, waving his hand idly, "Besides, I'd kick her butt anyways."

"And what makes you say that?" Jade asked, raising an eyebrow, still smirking.

"Because I'm a bonafied hero!" Ben answered, "And you're not."

Jade laughed, shaking her head, "Alright then. Let's see how well you do!"

Jackie groaned as Ben barreled forward, Jade moving to the side and sticking out her foot, tripping Ben as he ran by. Ben hit the ground hard, scowling and picking himself back up, Jade just laughing now.

"Jade, Ben!" Jackie said, waving a finger, "Behave!"

"Oh, they're fine," Max said, "I'm sure they can play nice. Besides, it'll be good for Ben to lose now and then."

"I'm not gonna lose!" Ben yelled, turning back to Jade and throwing a punch now. Jade dodged the punch, then brought her foot up, stopping just short of hitting Ben's chin.

"Win," Jade grinned. Ben scowled and grabbed at the leg, only for Jade to move yet again out of the way. She spun around, letting out a loud "kiyah!" as her hand stopped short of Ben's neck.

"Win," Jade said again. Ben scowled and backed up, activating his Omnitrix.

"Well you'll see how well you do when I go hero!" Ben said, selecting an alien. Before he could press his hand down, Max had gotten up, grabbing his arm.

"Ben, no. You can't always rely on the Omnitrix," Max said, "And you especially can't be using it for petty reasons. It's not a toy."

"I don't see why I can't...I've saved the world! And the universe!" Ben protested, "I should be able to use it how I want."

"And you should know better by now to not use it for personal gain or want," Max chided, releasing Ben for now, "Why don't you go and find Dani? She should be outside."

Ben frowned, turning around and heading for the door, grumbling under his breath as Jade just continued to smirk.

* * *

><p>"I...need...more...power!" Shendu roared, sweeping his arms across a desk, sending books scattering to the floor, before proceeding to slam his fists unto the old oak desk they had been on.<p>

"Master, I can find you more tomes..." Hak Fu said, bending down to one knee. Shendu scowled. Hak Fu had been the only one still at the warehouse when Shendu came back, the others of the Dark Hand having fled what they assumed would be destruction at the hands of Piccolo.

Which would have been accurate, had not Piccolo been defeated by a young Son Goku and Ben Tennyson.

"No...these...books, can not help me. I am still strong, still powerful, even with most of my Talisman powers stripped of me, but it is not enough..." Shendu said, "I need...something else, something to add to my substance, to counter the weaknesses I gained from these Talismans, along with their strengths..."

Shendu paused, leaning back. He was currently in his regular form, having no need to pose as human in front of Hak Fu. They had moved to another location, an abandoned warehouse further inland and away from the water.

Hak Fu bent down to pick up the books that Shendu scattered, the demon dragon growling lowly as he looked upwards at the ceiling.

"Hmmm...perhaps..." Shendu said to himself, "They could work..."

Shendu stood up, his size shifting into a smaller form as he walked to a bookshelf. He paused at one, selecting it and pulling it out. Flipping through the pages, he stopped at one, smiling.

"Yes...Hak Fu! We are going out!" Shendu ordered, transforming into a human form in order to move about in public, "We will need some things..."

* * *

><p>Dani sighed, hands in her pockets as she walked down the street, idly kicking a can. It clattered over the pavement, before it fell off the sidewalk and rolled into the gutter.<p>

"Dang it..." Dani said, frowning. There were people around, so she just couldn't ghost and grab the can back. Besides, it was just a can.

She looked up, pausing as she looked around. She did not recognize where she was, having wandered farther then she thought.

"No problem... I'll just call the Antique Shop..." Dani said, patting her pockets for her phone. She pulled it out. No bars...

Dani groaned, putting the phone away. "Okay... no problem... I'll duck into an alleyway, go ghost, and fly out. Easy."

She ducked into the alleyway, glancing around to make sure no one was paying attention to the girl, moving down them for a bit, turning a corner and stopping.

Teenagers, sixteen, seventeen years old, dressed shabbily, a few of them smoking, hanging out in the alleyway. They turned as Dani appeared, and one of them grinned.

"Hey girlie... you get yourself lost?" one of them said, stepping forward, grinning. A tooth was missing.

"Ugh..." Dani said, "You really don't want to try anything, okay? I'll just be on my way..."

"Acting tough?" the teen said, spitting on the ground. He pulled out a pipe now, waving it in the air, "What are you, some rich girl who thinks she's all that? Hand over your money..."

Dani stared at the teenager, then looked at the others, who were preparing to surround her.

"Look, I really don't want to have to hurt you," Dani said, shaking her head, "But you're going to force me." She wouldn't need to go ghost to deal with these guys. Just a little use of her powers would be all she needed... Dani prepared herself, when a voice suddenly called out!

"Hey you bullies, let her go!"

Dani froze as a voice called out from behind the teenagers. They moved slightly, a couple of them turning, then laughed.

A young boy, about Dani's age stood there, attempting to stand heroically. He wore a red shirt with a white color, with blue jeans. They were dirty and a little torn, looking like they hadn't been washed for a couple weeks. He had dark hair, with blue eyes, glaring at the teens.

"Look, another one!" one of the teens laughed, "Alright then..."

He hefted his pipe, then ran at the newcomer. The black haired boy jumped and rolled, the teen's swing missing widely, the teenager stumbling forward and tripping over a garbage can, spilling it's contents as he fell into them.

The other teens laughed, the one on the ground scowling, picking himself back up.

"Stop laughing and show that kid he can't mess with us!" the teenager yelled. The others stopped laughing, then turned to the black haired boy, and ran at him.

The kid smirked, dashing forward as well, then slid under the legs of one of the teens, taking them by surprise. He hurried by Dani, grabbing her arm.

"Come on, follow me!" the boy yelled. Dani started to argue, but stopped, turning and following him. If he hadn't shown up, she could have just gone ghost, taken care of these guys, and been on her way... Now she was stuck with this guy playing hero.

Dani raced after him, stopping as the boy ducked downwards, sliding through an opening between a building and the ground, where a window use to be. After a moment Dani followed suit, sliding in easily, being smaller then the boy.

She landed, blinking in the dark, looking around, a little light filtering in.

"Shhhh..." the boy said quietly. Dani nodded, hearing footsteps. Soon she saw several feet of the teens passing by the window, and then nothing.

"Okay... so who are you?" Dani asked, turning back towards the boy. There was a flicker of light, and a bare bulb illuminated the area. Dani's eyes widened. There was a very beat up couch and threadbare blanket, some cardboard on the ground.

"... is this where you live?" Dani asked, looking towards the boy again.

"Just temporarily," the boy answered, "And my name is Billy. Billy Batson."

He held out his hand. Dani paused, then took it, shaking.

"My name's Dani... Dani... Fenton..." Dani answered, frowning as she looked around. "Look... I don't mean to intrude, but isn't there family or something you can go to? Someone?"

"...No..." Billy answered, "I'm an orphan... I ran away from my foster home. I'm going to find some place better."

Dani sighed. She really couldn't argue against running away from home. Vlad...

"Look... maybe I can help," Dani offered, "I know some people..."

Dani paused. Would Black and the others help? Sure, they had helped her... but those had been extreme circumstances. She was half ghost, a clone created by a super villain. Billy was just some average kid...

"Heh, don't worry about it!" Billy said, "I don't need any help. I'm going to be a hero! I'm going to go to Metropolis, and learn from Superman!"

Dani raised an eyebrow, about to ask how exactly he planned to do that, when she heard voices.

"Hey, they're in here! Those damn brats!"

Dani spun, seeing one of the teenagers staring down at them. He shifted, sticking his feet through, starting to squirm through the opening...

"Quick, this way!" Billy yelled. Dani turned and followed him, Billy opening a door and rushing down the concrete hallway. He stopped at a hatch in the floor, opening it up. Billy clambered down, Dani pausing for a moment before she followed him, closing and locking the hatch behind her.

It was dark again as Dani made her way downwards. It wasn't far, and she felt the concrete, turning and looking around in the dark.

A flash of light, and Billy was holding a flashlight now, illuminating the area.

"An old subway tunnel..." Dani said, "Wow..."

"Yup!" Billy grinned, "I haven't explored much of it, but there's got to be a way back up. Come on."

Dani sighed a little. This would be so much easier if she could just go ghost, but she couldn't do that in front of Billy. He might seem nice, but she didn't want to reveal herself as Dani Phantom. Besides, there was no telling how he might react.

"So... do you live with your parents nearby?" Billy asked after a moment.

"Errr... no..." Dani answered, "I... don't have a mom... and my dad's a huge jerk, so I came here. I'm... living with an uncle right now."

Partially true, and Captain Black was essentially posing as her uncle.

"Ahhh..." Billy said, quietly. An awkward silence followed as the two preteens continued down the abandoned subway.

There were lights ahead, and they heard voices... sounds of possible construction! Dani and Billy rushed forward towards the light.

Then, voices. Dani froze, eyes wide. One of those voices was very familiar...

"Here, Hak Fu! The power we seek is here..."

_Shendu._

"Billy!" Dani hissed, grabbing his shoulder, "Come on, we need to turn around now..."

Billy turned to look at her, "What do you mean?"

"Quiet, there's a very bad guy up ahead," Dani said, "We have to run..."

"Who's there?"

Billy and Dani froze, and a figure jumped forward. Billy scrambled with his flashlight, pointing it towards the large red haired figure.

Hak Fu...

"Two children?" Hak Fu said, then laughed, "Hah! I feared it might be a challenge... I'll take care of you easily enough..."

Dani didn't have any choice now. "Billy, down!"

Dani shoved Billy to the side, focusing now.

"I'm going ghost!" Dani declared. There was a brilliant flash of light, and Dani changed from her human form into her ghost form. Hak Fu's eyes widened, and Dani flew forward, hitting Hak Fu hard and forcing him backwards.

"What is this interruption?!"

Dani cried out as fire came at her, Shendu striding forward in his dragon form. Lights were set up, some construction equipment stolen for the job. Dani gulped, staring upwards at Shendu. She knew he was weakened, possessing only a fraction of his former powers, but still...

"You..." Shendu snarled, glaring at Dani, "You're one of those brats, who robbed me of my Talismans! I will destroy you!"

Shendu roared sending a blast of fire at Dani. The girl focused, creating a shield of ecto energy around herself, barely blocking the attack.

Shendu ran forward, slashing at Dani, his claws going through her as the ghost girl turned intangible.

Dani floated upwards. She could grab Billy and fly out, turning them intangible. Call Black and the others... get help!

"Let go of me!"

Dani froze, turning. Billy!

Hak Fu had Billy by his collar, holding him up, grinning. "Alright girl, change back."

Dani held up her hands. She floated downwards, changing back in a flash of light.

Shendu smirked, stepping forward, then paused.

"No... you may live for now. I may need a suitable sacrifice," Shendu said. He strode towards where Hak Fu had been digging. Making a fist, he slammed downwards, shaking the tunnel. A few more slams, and the floor broke apart under his fists.

Shendu turned, grabbing Dani, the girl barely able to breath as Shendu leaped downwards. Hak Fu followed suit, still carrying the struggling Billy.

They landed in a well lit tunnel, stone everywhere. A large door was down the hall, but Shendu ignored it, turning to look at seven statues that lined the side.

Seven figures stood there, looking like they were made of stone. They stood on pedestals, a word beneath each one.

"The Seven Deadly Sins of Man..." Shendu said, smiling, looking at each one in turn.

"Lust..." a statue of a beautiful woman with long hair.

"Gluttony..." a short, rotund man, with a large mouth and tongue.

"Wrath..." a tall man, several swords strapped to his back, an eyepatch over one eye.

"Envy..." a short figure of indeterminate gender, with an odd hairstyle, like that of a palm tree.

"Sloth..." a towering, muscled figure, slouching over the others.

"Greed..." a tall man, who looked fairly ordinary, at least compared to the others.

"And Pride..." a short figure, who looked like a young boy.

Shendu tossed Dani aside.

"Watch her, Hak Fu. If she makes any move, kill the boy," Shendu ordered.

"Of course sir," Hak Fu smirked, grabbing Billy's neck tightly.

Billy gasped, Dani staring back and forth as Shendu held up his hands, beginning to chant in a strange language.

"Naal fin command do aan dovah, I summon fin seven sins do mun," Shendu said, his voice crackling with power.

The statues began to glow, the figures sparking with red energy...

"_Billy Batson... Are you a hero?"_

Billy's eyes darted back and forth. Someone... talking to him? In his head?

"_Who is that?"_ Billy wondered, struggling in Hak Fu's grip still.

The statues began to move, taking form...

Billy gasped, seeing a sudden flash of light before his eyes.

When it died down, Billy found himself free, on his hands and knees, breathing heavily. He took a few staggering breaths, then stood up carefully. He gasped, looking around. He stood on a stone pathway, over which was nothing but stars. His gaze going upwards, he saw an old man on a throne, wearing a long white robe, accompanied by a long white beard.

"Billy Batson... are you a hero?" the man asked, picking himself up and striding towards Billy.

"I..." Billy paused, then sighed, "...No... I'm not. I can't stop whatever's happening... that guy... that... weird lizard thing... I dragged that girl into all this too. I'm not a hero..."

The wizard smirked, nodding his head, "Good answer. Billy Batson, I am the wizard Shazam. For thousands of years, I have safeguarded the Seven Sins of Man... Homunculi created by a dark and terrible being many millennium ago. The demon dragon known as Shendu intends to awaken them for his own purposes, and steal their power. For too long I have been without a champion to defend man against the darkness."

Shazam held up his arms, and Billy felt power swirling around them, blue eyes opening wide.

"Billy Batson... I grant you the power of the gods! The wisdom of **Solomon**, the strength of **Heracles**, the stamina of **Atlas**, the power of **Zeus**, the courage of **Achilles**, and speed of **Mercury**!" Shazam declared. Billy felt the power surge into him, gasping as he stumbled backwards.

"Should you ever need this power, call my name, Billy Batson..." the wizard said.

"Wait, I have so many questions!" Billy yelled.

"You will find the answers, in time..." Shazam said. There was a brilliant flash of light, and Billy gasped, once again finding himself gripped by Hak Fu.

What was that? Had it been some fear induced hallucination? But it had felt so real.

He struggled, and one of the statues, Envy, began to laugh.

"Oh ho ho ho!" Envy laughed, "So it looks like we're being freed!"

Shendu smirked, "Perhaps... but I shall take your power, for my own! I gron hin suleyk fah wruth own!"

The Sins suddenly began to cry out in pain, dropping to their knees. Red energy sparked from them, condensing in front of them...

"No!" Billy yelled. What had the wizard said? Call his name... His name... what was it what?

Billy struggled to remember, when one of the Sins moved. Wrath... His sword was out faster then could be seen, slashing at Shendu. The dragon roared in pain, without the Horse or the Dog, he could not heal, and he was not immortal...

The red energy died down, the Sins standing back up.

"Humph... idiot!" Envy laughed as Shendu grabbed at his chest. "But look... people to kill!"

"Lord Shendu, what do we do?" Hak Fu asked. He dropped Billy now, stepping backwards.

"We do not let them win!" Shendu roared, "I am Shendu! I will destroy you and take your power!"

He roared, sending a blast of fire at Wrath.

Greed was suddenly there, his body being covered from head to foot in some kind of black coating. The fire hit him, doing nothing.

"Nothing gets past my shield," Greed smirked. "You can't take us, dragon..."

"Billy!"

Dani had rushed towards Billy once Hak Fu dropped him, "Come on, we have to get out of here..."

"But... we have to stop them!" Billy said, "They're evil..."

"We can't stop them by ourselves..." Dani said, shaking her head. But even with Ben's aliens, the Talismans... what were these things?

"It's my fault we're here..." Billy said, "But if we didn't... no one would know..."

Billy got up, clenching his fist. The name of the wizard...

"There was someone watching over these things... He talked to me. Said he'd grant me his power," Billy said carefully. Dani was quiet, listening. Being a half ghost clone that had been stabilized by magic, she had no room to refute strange people talking to others in their heads.

"His name... it was..." Billy began, focusing.

"...**Shazam**!"

A brilliant bolt of lightning, Dani stumbling backwards as it hit Billy Batson. As the dust died down around the young boy, someone else seemed to stand there. A tall, muscular young man, with black hair and blue eyes. He wore a red suit with a yellow lightning bolt on it, a white cape with gold trim partially over his left shoulder and down his back, yellow armbands around his wrist.

"Woah..." Billy said, staring down at himself, "I feel... strong..."

"Billy...?" Dani asked, eyes wide, "What happened?"

"Heh... don't call me Billy... I'm a super hero now! Call me... Captain Marvel!" Billy declared, "Yah, that's it!"

Silence, the Sins, Shendu, and Hak Fu having paused, turning to look at the spectacle.

"The Wizard!" Pride hissed, the young boy glaring at Marvel, "Fine then... brothers and sisters, we should escape for now. Sloth... stay behind and deal with these troublemakers."

"Ugh, do I have to?" the behemoth that was Sloth asked, "It sounds like it'll be a real bother..."

"Yes Sloth..." Pride said. Shadows began to wrap around him and the others, and they disappeared into the darkness.

"Alright then... Ugh..." Sloth said, "Let's get this over with..."

In a flash Sloth was by the transformed Billy, throwing a punch that sent him into the wall.

Dani yelped, transforming herself into her ghostly form, flying backwards. Captain Marvel picked himself back up, only for Sloth to hit him again.

"You're pretty fast, huh?" Captain Marvel smirked, "Well so am I!"

He threw a punch, knocking Sloth backwards. Red energy sparked around Sloth, healing the wound as Captain Marvel came at him again in a series of punches.

"Speed of Mercury, you got nothing on it!" Captain Marvel laughed. Sloth growled, moving quickly and suddenly grabbing Captain Marvel, pinning his arms to his side.

"Such a bother..." Sloth bemoaned, then jumped upwards, smashing through the hole already made by Shendu earlier, entering the subway. He kept going upwards, smashing through ground, until they burst out into the street, into broad daylight.

People screamed, cars coming to a halt as Sloth landed, using Captain Marvel as a landing cushion, smashing him into the ground.

"Not bad..." Captain Marvel said, "But not good enough! I have the strength of Zeus!"

Captain Marvel managed to break free, flying upwards and smashing into Sloth, forcing him into the air.

He flew after him, unleashing a series of powerful strikes, hitting the Homunculi again and again.

Sloth hit the ground hard, hitting an abandoned lot.

Sloth groaned, red energy crackling around him as he picked himself back up.

"Such a bother... why can't you just die?" Sloth moaned. Captain Marvel flew down at him, hitting him again. Sloth stumbled backwards, then unleashed his own punch. The captain flew backwards, smashing through a car and landing in the street.

He started to pick himself back up, when Sloth was there, picking up a car. He smashed it down on Captain Marvel, again and again...

"Hey, let off!" Dani yelled. She flew in, firing a powerful blast of green energy, burning through part of him.

"Ugh... not another one..." Sloth moaned. Another crackle of red energy, the burn healing now, looking like he hadn't been hurt.

"He keeps regenerating!" Captain Marvel shouted, "We need to stop that, somehow!"

Sloth sighed, looking almost bored as he picked up another car. He tossed it at Dani, who turned intangible to dodge, the car smashing into another one behind her.

"We're causing too much damage too, we need to end it quickly!" Captain Marvel added, flying upwards to assess the situation.

"But I just got here..."

Captain Marvel and Dani turned, a red skinned being with four arms stood atop a store, smirking. He cracked his four sets of knuckles, along with his neck.

"Ben!" Dani shouted, "You're here! Any other help coming?"

Ben shook his head, "Just us for now... Of course, you know Jade..."

Dani nodded. Jade would undoubtedly arrive, Talismans in hand to help, whether Jackie and the others wanted to or not.

"Oh! You're one of those alien heroes I heard about!" Captain Marvel said, flying over to Ben, "Oh man, it's great to meet you! I'm a big fan!"

"And you are...?" Ben as Fourarms asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh! I'm Captain Marvel!" Captain Marvel declared.

"Right then..." Ben said. Before he could say anything else, Sloth had grabbed another car, and had thrown it towards them.

Ben leaped forward, punching the car back at Sloth. It hit the Homunculi, and Fourarms continued on, smashing his powerful arms downwards.

Sloth moved, avoiding the attacks, crackling with red energy as he healed.

"...I think I have an idea!" Captain Marvel said. He flew down at Sloth, grabbing the behemoth and lifting him, flying upwards now.

Dani flew after him as they climbed higher and higher into the sky.

"What are you doing?" Dani shouted over the high speed winds they were creating.

"What I have to! You can't follow me!" Captain Marvel shouted. He accelerated, pushing against the planet's gravity. Sloth was struggling, trying to free himself. Dani quickly fell back, unable to keep up.

Then... nothing. Captain Marvel broke through the atmosphere. His eyes widened as he turned staring down at the earth. It looked... so beautiful. So delicate. He couldn't describe it.

Sloth grabbed him in his moment of distraction, grappling with the red hero. The two fought, and the gravity of Earth began to pull them back downwards, hitting the atmosphere.

They glowed red hot as they started to plummet, Sloth hitting Captain Marvel away from him as he started to catch fire from the friction. Red energy sparked around him, trying to heal him as soon as he was being burned.

"Ugh... this is such a bother..." Sloth moaned, one last time as he fell. His energy ran out, and his entire body began to burn rapidly, soon only leaving a small red stone, which shattered.

"Heh...I... did it..." Captain Marvel said as he fell too. It felt very warm.

He started to black out, but focused, shaking his head.

"No!... not gonna die, I'm a hero now!" Captain Marvel declared, focusing. He began to slow now, the fire of the friction dying around him, until he came to a stop just above the clouds.

He laughed, finally coming to the realization that he was flying. He had been too focused on the fight to realize what it was he was doing.

"BILLY!"

Captain Marvel turned around, hearing someone shout. He paused, seeing a black and white figure against the clouds. He flew towards it.

"Dani!" Marvel yelled, coming to a stop by the ghost girl, "I'm okay!"

"Oh thank goodness," Dani said, looking relieved, "I thought... Ummm... that Sloth guy?"

"Taken care of," Captain Marvel said, "That monster won't be hurting anyone again."

"Good," Dani said, nodding her head, "Come on, we should get back... You can meet my friends. And maybe we really can help Billy Batson."

"Yah! Man, I'm really going to have to thank Shazam for-" Captain Marvel began. There was a clap of thunder, a magical bolt of lightning hitting Captain Marvel, and there Billy Batson was, suspended in the air for a brief moment, before he started to fall.

"Billy!" Dani yelled. She flew after him, catching the boy now before he got too far. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"I guess... when I say the wizard's name, I change," Billy said, scratching his head, "Heh... better be careful about that, huh?"

"I'd say so..." Dani nodded, flying downwards now.

* * *

><p>"Ai ahhhhh, does Uncle's shop look like a home for wayward children?" Uncle yelled. Dani and Billy were at the shop, with a smirking Ben and an annoyed Jade, who was angry that she had missed all the action.<p>

"Just listen to what happened!" Dani pleaded.

"We probably should, Uncle..." Jackie reasoned. Uncle sighed, slumping backwards.

"Fine, fine. Tell story. Then leave Uncle's shop!" Uncle said, waving his hand.

Dani and Billy began their story. When they got to the Homunculi and the wizard Shazam, Uncle quieted them.

"Shazam? The Seven Sins?" Uncle said, "No... this is very bad!"

He turned, disappearing into the backroom. After a few moments he returned, slamming the book down, opening up a page.

"Those Sins...the... Homunculi..." Uncle began, pointing to a picture, "They were made by a being of shadows... a demon called Aku..."

Jackie and Max gasped, the kids looking confused.

"It was about five years ago," Max said to them, seeing their looks, "the reason the Justice League formed, was because of this demon..."

"Yes..." Uncle nodded, "Legends say that the wizard Shazam crafted a magical blade, and gave it to a noble samurai warrior, who challenged Aku. In response, Aku created his generals, the Seven Sins of Man, using a powerful artifact of terrible power. The wizard Shazam imprisoned them, while the samurai warrior fought Aku. It seems that they have awakened now, thanks to Shendu... Shendu must have been trying to steal their powers."

Uncle sighed, closing the book, "They must be stopped... You say you fought the one called Sloth? You destroyed him completely?"

"Umm...yes..." Billy answered, "He burned up in the atmosphere."

"Good..." Uncle said, "Then there are six others that must be stopped."

"Uncle, what are we suppose to do?" Jackie argued, "I will call Captain Black. He will talk to the government, and they can talk to the Justice League. They handled Aku, they can handle these Sins..."

Uncle scowled, "Perhaps, but these are magic... Magic must defeat magic. And young Billy here has been gifted the powerful of the great wizard Shazam. It is not a coincidence he has come here to us. He and the others, will undoubtedly play a role in the fight against these Homunculi..."

The kids glanced towards each other, smirking.

"We can handle these guys! I've fought Vilgax, they can't be much tougher!" Ben declared.

"After dealing with Plasmius these guys don't scare me..." Dani added.

"The Amazing T-Girl will finally have a chance to prove herself!" Jade grinned.

"And I can be a hero, with the power of **Shazam**!" Billy declared.

A bolt of lightning, and Billy changed into Captain Marvel, knocking over an old vase, smashing it on the ground.

"Errr..."

"AI AIIIIIIII, NO TRANSFORMING IN UNCLE'S SHOP!"

* * *

><p>A.N. Muhahahahaha! Did you see all that coming?<p>

Now Ben, Jade, Dani, and their new friend Billy Batson/Captain Marvel are going to have to worry about some new foes... and of course, Shendu is still around!

Expect Goku to make a reappearance in a later chapter, along with them to make some more friends and allies, and the Homunculi will be showing up in various places, wreaking havoc...

Ben Tennyson, and Max Tennyson from _Ben 10_

Jade Chan, Jackie Chan, Uncle, Shendu, and Hak Fu from _Jackie Chan Adventures_

Billy Batson/Captain Marvel, and Shazam from _Shazam!_ (DC)

Dani Fenton/Phantom from _Danny Phantom_

The Seven Deadly Sins of Man/Homunculi from _FullMetal Alchemist_

Aku from _Samurai Jack_


End file.
